Ultra Titans: The Trigon Treasures
by zdala
Summary: The NAOW threatens Jump City in there quest for The Trigon Treasures, mystical items that can destroy the world when harnessed. With Robin and Starfire having left for Gotham City, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven are left to fight the enemy alone. With this new threat too powerful to face they must abandon there identities as teen Titans and become new heroes the Ultra Titans
1. Chapter 1 The NAOW

Hello! For those of you that don't know me, my name is Zdala. If you don't know me feel free to click the username link and read some of my other stories. For those of you that are familiar with me, thanks for dropping by this is officially my fourth fanfiction. I had one called Kagome's love but deleted it because I hated it so much. For right now im focusing on the Dark Planeteers which is my favorite fanfiction and Kaizoku Sentai Teen Titans. So anyway, when I was making Kaizoku Sentai Teen Titans I knew that most of the chapters would be about finding the greater powers and when I was writing it I decided that I wanted a more intimate fanfiction that just focused on three Titans instead of five. My idea for this came from watching several shows, I'm not going to say which ones because it might give the format away of how I will do this. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter and I'll see you guys at the end.

Chapter 1: The NAOW

The Teen Titans: Mighty, youthful, agile, resilient, one can only pull up a mountain of words when describing the team that is second only to the Justice League. Having faced the likes of Slade, Brother Blood, the Brain and Trigon the Titans were considered the best heroes of all time, didn't matter that they lacked experienced they were friendly, organized and took their crime fighting seriously. The Titans despite being powerful heroes were not immune to the change that was to befall them.

It started when they arrived back in Jump City months after arresting the Brotherhood. Their victory as well as their extra members seemed as though it would last forever, but as they soon found out change spreads faster than weeds in a garden. With most of their foes cryogenically frozen this left Jump City for the first time with a zero-crime rate, even petty criminals stopped committing crime knowing that anybody who endangered the city would have to face the Teen Titans and all their extraordinary members.

Jump City had always been like a second Gotham city with the disturbing number of supervillains running around but this lull in crime gave the town officials something the capitalize on. The Titans first noticed this as many of their favorite locations had been torn down replaced with different buildings and structures, in fact this had been happening all around Jump City. Small time pizza shops became large gourmet restaurants, transportation had tripled with the new monorail system, small businesses became major corporations, changes kept spreading all over until Jump City had become a combination of Metropolis, Central City, and Gotham combined. The titans once considered famous now faded in the background of the new Jump City, it's not that they had been forgotten on the contrary the Citizens were very happy and grateful, but the low crime rate meant they had nobody to protect nobody to battle.

With each day soon passing the team suddenly had gone from superpowered heroes to just regular teens with metahuman alibies. The ironic part about all of this was however that the new titans they set up in different cities had their hands full with growing crime rates, so they were constantly too busy for their founding members. This low crime did not sit well with the Titans as time went on especially Robin, maybe it was Batman's training or the Gorham city in him, but he could not sit idle around being bored constantly.

The days soon lead up to Robin making a huge decision, he announced to his team that he would be moving back to Gotham City to rejoin Batman with Gotham's still growing crime rate. To add insult to injury he also proposed to Starfire who happily decided that she would follow Robin wherever he went. Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy did not see this coming which kept them in shock for days, it seemed that those days passed quickly and before they knew it Robin and Starfire had departed for their new home. The Goodbyes were too sad for Starfire who cried and hugged her friends until she almost squeezed them to death, Robin was also sad about leaving his friends but reassured them that he trusted them to continue their legacy.

With their teammates gone the trio remained on guard at Titans tower, still no crime happened but it gave them chance to relax just in case something broke out. Call it an unexpected experience but with Robin and Starfire gone it seemed to make the other three closer, so close that they didn't even choose a new leader not wanting to cause friction on who deserved to lead the Titans.

"Come on Rae please."

"No Beastboy."

"But it'll only take us a few minutes."

"Nope!"

"But I thought we were friends!"

"We are doesn't mean im going to do if for you!"

"Please, come on!" Beastboy asked again suddenly morphing into a small kitty kit staring at Raven with sad cat eyes he had tried this routine on Starfire many times when he wanted to get his way. "You know you can't resist the face."

The sorceress couldn't help but crack a smile upon Beastboy's playful ness and without his knowledge levitated a bottle of water over to where Beastboy was at. The Shapeshifter in shirked in his cat form as he was soaked by the water. Raven laughed upon seeing her comrade turn into a dog and shake himself dry. "All I see is a wet violin."

"What's all the noise about!" Cyborg called out as he entered the Towers kitchenette.

"Cy, maybe you can talk some sense into her I-."

"Forget it Beastboy I'm not doing it."

"What actually does he want you to do?"

"We agreed that we would have Pizza for dinner, but he wants me to go to Metropolis to get it."

"Why Metro!?"

"Because Dude, Pizza corner moved its shop to Metropolis ever since those fancy Dancy restaurants came in, I tried getting a slice from Luigi's the other day and it's four dollars a slice at Pizza Corner we only paid a dollar per slice and -."

Cyborg and Raven felt themselves tuning out Beast boy who suddenly went on a tirade about his last few failed attempts to get Pizza and how Jump City turned into a rich person's paradise. He was so into his complaint session that he failed to notice his friends had stepped away slightly from him to talk in the corner.

"How long is he going to go on about this?" Raven questioned

"Probably until he tires himself out, either way it'll be a while so why don't you just go get it for him."

"Ugh fine." Raven could have done without the Pizza, but she wasn't going to sit and listen to Beast boy complain all day, having given in she raised her hands and teleported herself out of Titans tower in quest for their dinner.

"and another thing!"

"Chill BB, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, she will, awesome I knew I could get her to do it."

"Sure, that's what did it!"

"Dude can you blame me though you can't even get good Pizza in this city, what is the world coming too next thing you know they won't even need us anymore, I wish something would happen, I'll even take a j walker anything"

"I don't like it anymore then you do BB, but I guess we were just too good at our jobs, were just going to have to get used to the fact that Jump City doesn't need the Titans anymore."

"What'll happen then?"

"We'd have to probably get jobs and stuff."

"J-j-job!" Just the word was enough to send shivers down both their spines. Being in the superhero business was a job one that didn't pay, Beast boy loved being a superhero he couldn't imagine trying to mix in the regular boring workforce having had all the adventures he had in his life. "I'd rather read one of Raven's gloomy books."

"Look man like it or not things have changed, we just gotta roll with it."

"I guess." Beastboy stated as he pouted like a child

"I got an idea!"

"What!"

"How about we play Mega Monkey 4 until Raven gets back!"

"You're on dude, I'm going to beat you!"

"Bring it string bean!"

(Unknown Area)

Beast boy and Cyborg were desperate to put the negative thinking behind them, neither one could ever imagine a scenario as the one they described. Even though they were getting older they never imagined once in their lives that the villains would ever stop trying to threaten their beloved city. With Robin and Starfire's absence they now had to process the realization that they would either soon ask the Justice League for permission to join or give up hero work all together. Neither one seemed appealing to the trio, they would ultimately cross that bridge if things continued the way they were. Unknowing to the Titans however things were about to change drastically.

Somewhere there was a rip in time and space that hid the location of a secret base. This dimension was desolate and abandoned, all except for a single lone spotlight that illuminated two certain characters. These characters were the Brain and his lover Monsieur Mallah. The Brain was placed upon a pedestal as Mallah tapped his foot impatiently waiting for something.

"Mallah enough with that up surd tapping!" The Brain's mechanical voice called out. "We must be patient, they will be here soon enough."

"Of course, please forgive me Master, I 'm ready to move on we have much to do."

"You think I'm not aware of that, our plans to destroy the Titans will come to fruition we just have to be patient."

"As they say patient's is a virtue."

From within the dark three lights popped up, one was pink, one was yellow and the last one was red, the lights danced like fire as they stood they're in front of the Brain and Mallah.

"Your late." Mullah growled. "What happened?"

"You'll have to forgive us, but we ran into some resistance." A voice from the pink light spoke

"Resistance what kind?"

"The Doom Patrol!" The yellow light added

"We believe they are tracking our troops movement toward Jump City, we managed to delay them and get the treasure but were still missing the rest of the collection."

"I will not tolerate the Doom Patrol's interruption this time, the three of you will track the cargo to Jump City, we will not only get the rest of the treasures, but we will eliminate the Titans as well. After all that is done we will deal with the Doom Patrol."

"Make sure the Titans suffer, they will not interfere with our plans this time killing them will ensure they do not figure out our plans."

"We shall do as you command!"

With that the lights vanished into nothingness as the Brain and Mullah walked away from the spotlight and into the darkness leaving the plans to their minions.

(Titans Tower)

Raven's black soul self-form materialized into the common room of Titans Tower. Beast boy and Cyborg felt the chill of Raven's powers grace their prescience prompting them to stop their video games and greet her. There smile to meet their friend soon halted upon seeing that she had a ticked look on her face, it might have something to do with the fact that from head to toe she was soaking wet.

"Uh Hi Rae!" Beast boy greeted her sheepishly

"Here's your Pizza!" Without warning Raven levitated the Pizza directly at Beast boy who barley caught it. "Don't ever ask me to do that again!"

"What happened to you, your all wet?" Cyborg questioned

"Superman was battling Livewire downtown and he set off an underground pipe to short her out, needless to say I was just coming out the Pizza shop and well got drenched.

"Well I do appreciate it Rae, come on you can get first slice!"

"No thanks, all of a sudden I don't feel like eating."

"Incoming Transmission!" The mechanical voice of the tower mainframe computer suddenly went off. Beast boy was quick to answer to call, dropping the pizza morphing into a bunny and hoping over to the computer. He was excited to hear that they had a message coming, hopefully it was from Robin and Starfire ever since they moved out to Gotham they had not been answering their phone calls. They all knew Gotham was a busy place, but they were like family they could at least make some time to see them occasionally.

"Don't break the computer BB."

"I won't!" Pressing several buttons on the screen, Beast boy was confused as the transmission came in the form of his adopted father Steve Dayton or better known as Mento to the Doom Patrol.

"Mento!?"

"Hello Son, good to hear from you!"

"What's going on?" How's Rita? How's Cliff? How's Larry? What's been going-."

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call Gar, we've got trouble the Brotherhood of Evil is active again."

"Son of a bitch!" Beast boy cursed upon hearing the news. The Brotherhood had been stopped on numerous occasions and always managed to return to cause trouble. A few months ago, they received the notice that the Brotherhood had managed to escape from the Cryo Prison not sure how, but they did it, the Titans expected the worse to come but after the Doom Patrol found the bodies of General Immortus and Madam Rouge they thought it was possible that the Brain and Mallah might be dead as well. The mystery of where they went rolled over into their boring days and after a while the team thought the Brain had abounded his conquest for world domination, it was obvious that they weren't going to stay down no matter what.

"What are they after this time?" Cyborg questioned. "How much trouble could they be, it's only the Brain and Mallah left."

"Were not sure what their after but we do have reason to believe that the Brain might have new agents working for them in the shadows." Mento began. "Over the past few weeks there have been thefts at different cultural galleries, the things stolen seem to be antique in nature but curiously there isn't a lot of information on them. We were also tracking the Brotherhood when recently we got information that there stalking a shipment of goods that is headed toward Jump City. It'll take the Doom Patrol time to get there, so I expect you to intercept them at all costs."

"Yes sir!"

"Garfield that is a lot of information to process, make sure Robin gets all that?"

"Uh Robin?"

"Yes, your team leader, where is he?"

"Uh uh." Beast boy suddenly studered.

"Well, where is he?"

"Ummu he's well he's."

"Robin and Starfire aren't apart of the Teen Titans anymore!" Raven suddenly interjected seeing her friend's nervousness. "It's been just the three of us protecting the city."

"Is this true Gar?"

"Yes, sir it is, Robin should be back helping Batman."

"Well that changes everything, your mission has changed just stay out of the way well handle the Brotherhood."

"What! That's bogus you can't sideline us like that this is our city!" Cyborg stated

"Granted you managed to arrest the Brotherhood without our help, but that was with Robin on your team as leader, without him leading I'd think it be better if you sat this one out."

"Come to think of it, who's leading the rest of your Extra Titans Gar." A female voice suddenly cut into the conversation, Beast boy recognized it as Elasti-girl in the background.

"Were not sure yet, the crime rate has been low so-."

"Which means you've been slacking off on your duties I can see." Mento harshly critiqued causing Beast boy to bite his lower lip. Having been in the Doom Patrol for the first few years of his hero career he knew how tough and structured Mento like his team to be, in his opinion if they weren't a well oil machine then they weren't effective at all and through his eyes without Robin and Starfire they weren't much of a team.

"Mento that's not it at all we just-."

"Leadership is a very important part of fighting crime I've been over each of your files none of you should be fighting crime without a good handle of how to conduct yourselves."

"But Mento!"

"No buts Gar since you guys have no organization, we will stop the Brotherhood and once we do were going to have a talk about disbanding-."

Before Mento could even get another word in cracks filled the titans computer screen from a solid screen to broken shards the entire piece of tech exploded sending bits flying across the room, Cyborg and Beast boy looked in amazement as they turned their attention to Raven whose eyes were glowing red in having caused the damage.

"Rae?"

"How dare he!" Mento's tone did not set well with Raven. How dare he act like the Titans were too incompetent to do their jobs. How dare he act like they were still fresh in the hero business and unsure of what they can and cannot handle. The Team had faced the Brotherhood before without the Doom Patrol's help and if fated allowed would do it again with or without Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg eased toward his friend as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Raven calm down, it's over."

"I'm so sorry!" She spoke as she could feel her rage emotion start to subside. "I'm sorry guys I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about the computer I'll fix it, can't say I blame you though he'd piss anybody off."

Beast boy lay silent as his friends comforted in each other he thought that he and Mento came to an understanding when they teamed up to take down the Brotherhood the first time, he thought that his father respected his wishes but instead he proved how much of an asshole he really is. The Titan found himself putting his thoughts aside, there would be time to discuss this with Mento later but for right now they had to follow the tip they had gotten. "We gotta go after the Brotherhood, let's get to them before the Doom Patrol gets here!"

"Right's, let's get going!"

(Unknown Area)

Mento by all respects was a complete asshole the Titans knew this having dealt with him during the events of the Brotherhoods first arrival, but one thing was for certain at least his tip would let them get the jump on them before they caused trouble. The Titans found themselves jumping into the T-car and driving fast toward their destination, despite the numerous add on of buildings the roads were pretty much the same, before they knew it they had arrived at their destination. The emergency was on the outskirts of Jump City near the border which led out of the town and onto the main roads going toward its sister city.

The Border outskirts were mostly deserted except for the toll booths down the road. Upon arriving the Titans took cover in front of the T Car, each member was greeted to the same site. There were five trucks large cargo trucks stationed in the middle of the road blocking anyone trying to get in or get out.

From what the Titans could see, all the trucks were open from the backend, there were a few amounts of soldiers dressed in metal armor and skull masks, these soldiers were loading crates from the back of the trucks and placing them into larger SUV type cars that were stationed further up the road.

"Dude, Halloween came early this year!" laughed Beast boy seeing the army of people in the skull masks.

"Even if it did they look organized to me, wonder what's in those crates that the Brotherhood wants so bad."

"Not sure by my optic scanner's not picking up anything, whatever it is those crates are reinforced for a reason."

"Big deal, lets kick their butts so we can get back to our dinner, I'm starving!" Without warning the shapeshifter change himself into a rhino and charged into the battlefield, the other two Titans didn't even get the chance to respond as Beast boy went ahead with the assault. He didn't get far however, just upon reaching where the soldiers were at from out of nowhere a bright beam of light struck Beastboy head on knocking him over. In his Rhino Form Beast boy tumbled all over the place allowing the foot soldiers to back away as he slammed and knocked two of the trucks over before coming to a screeching halt.

"Beast boy!" Cyborg and Raven quickly ran over to their friend as he de-morphed back to his green human form. "You alright man?"

"This is why you don't charge into battle like an idiot, this isn't Spartan!"

"Did someone get the license plate of that light that hit me, cause im going to sue for sure dude."

"You fool should know your place, the light is very strong!" The Titans couldn't help but roll their eyes upon hearing the 'light' pun that was just said, they also recognized the voice all too well, just a few distances from them was one of the members of their rouges gallery. He was to say the least an egomaniac, proud, boisterous and annoying whenever they fought him in battle, but like it was just mentioned his puns were what annoyed them the most standing away from them was there foe DR Light. "Remember me Titans?"

"MR I'm afraid of the dark, course we remember you the last time we met you pissed your pants because we had so many members." Raven said with a devious smirk

"What the hell do you want Light, came for another butt kicking?"

"You simple minded fools all you can do is fight, I'm here serving the greatest evil of all mankind."

"What's the brotherhood want with a whack job like you?"

"Brotherhood, haven't you heard we are no longer called the brotherhood, the brain has renamed his organization, we call it the NAOW."

"NAOW?"

"New Alliance of War, the brain thought it was time to upgrade since he had so many new recruits just eager to kill the famed Teen Titans."

During the midst of this conversation Raven could not explain why but she felt something coming at a fast rate toward where they were at, it was powerful and so evil that it gave her goosebumps. Before she could even respond to what DR Light was babbling about, from out of nowhere pink energy sprouted from the ground as a matter of teleportation. Two individuals soon stepped out from the energy and joined DR Light's side, Raven gasped upon seeing one of the individuals.

The first person was young female presumably their age, her identity not known to the Titans. She was Caucasian, with chocolate eyes and long straight black hair. She was dressed in a full-length women's cat suit complete with metal gloves, belt and boots, she did nothing but glare at Beast boy as she arrived.

The Second individual was the one Raven was worried about the most, she honestly thought she would never see this face again after the defeat of Trigon. He was a male also around the titans age. His skin was pale like Raven's, he had red eyes and long black hair with magenta streaks, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top and short sleeve jacket. Raven's nose was lit on fire as she smelled the scent of sex, cologne and broken hearts on him. How she hated that her brother the demon of Lust Jacob was somehow standing before her.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Why don't you try asking Raven, she knows me all too well." Jacob spokes

"Rae who is he?"

"There's something I never told you guys about Trigon, I-I-I wasn't his only child he had six others, one for each sin I was pride and he is lust, he's my brother Jacob."

"What!?" Cyborg and Beast boy cringed upon the revelation, they barely managed to destroy Trigon the first time and now to know that there were more devils produce by this monster it was upsetting to say the least. "Why didn't you tell us."

"I thought they were destroyed when we defeated Trigon."

"They are." Jacob stated. "Poor Jared, Julius, Jack, Jesse, and James all disintegrated when you defeated father you and I are the only ones left Raven."

"Enough of family reunion we came here for the treasures and I came here to kill Beast boy."

"Aww man, who the hell is she now?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

"Should we?"

"Why don't you ask your green friend, he knows who I be."

Beast boy's mind was a mixture of confusion as he looked at the young woman before him, she claimed that he knew who she was, but Beast boy was drawing a blank. Long black hair check. Slim figure check. Russian accent check. Wait Russian Accent. Upon further expect on of the woman, Beast boy couldn't help but noticed that she bared an eerie resemblance to the late Madam Rouge. "Madam Rouge!"

"You know damn well I am not Madam Rouge, Madam Rouge was my mother I am Gemini De Mile and I have come to avenge her death Beast boy."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Everything since you killed her!"

"Killed her what, I didn't kill anyone." A

"Liar!"

Much to the team surprise Gemini transformed her body into a Lion and leap at Beast boy, she sent choice claw attacks at him before morphing back to her normal form and stretching her arm into a giant fist which she used to punch Beast boy forcing him backwards.

"She can stretch, and shape shift go figure!" Raven monotony stated

"Handle your Brother, I got Light!" Cyborg called out as he prepared for battle. Raven called out her famous mantra as she flew in her brother's direction ready to take him on. Beast boy heard the call from Cyborg which was going to leave him against Gemini, he's not sure where she got those powers from, but he wasn't about to lose to some amateur from the animal kingdom.

"You got me do you, you can't outshine my brilliance Cyborg!" DR Light let out a hearty evil laugh as he clapped his hands together letting loose an extremely bright beam of Light. Cyborg opened his trademark weapon of choice the Sonic cannon to counteract the beam but upon releasing it, it didn't even scratch the light. Cyborg unable to stop it found himself banded and forced back by the weapon.

DR Light was eager to finish the robotic hero off it was obvious that being with the Brotherhood gave DR Light and even more swelled head than usual. As he ran at the blinded Cyborg he charged the gauntlets of his suit with light power, coming upon him he sent two punches to his lower abdomen before precutting him into the air.

Upon being spiraled up into the air Cyborg's vision returned from him being blinded he focused his entire body backward and tackled DR Light to the ground. Cyborg reopened his cannon and unleased hell blasting DR Light directly in his chest which sent him flying across the battlefield.

"Piece of advice Light, tone down that ego of yours it just makes me more determined to kick your ass!"

"Your good Cyborg but even you cannot face the power of my brilliant Light!" DR Light contracted by unleashing an array of energy powered orbs at Cyborg, the Titan tried to defend against the attack with several punches by the light energy shocked different pieces of the mechanics in his body. Seeing his attack succeed, DR Light charged at Cyborg ready to take him on head to head once more.

If you have siblings you'd probably be happy to see them after a long absence for Raven's case this was the exact opposite every time she saw one of her brothers if always reminded her of how evil Trigon was how he wanted nothing more than to rule over the human world and toss her aside once he was done with her. Raven swirled herself in a black ball of prideful energy while Jacob surrounded himself in a pink ball of lust energy, the two siblings took to the skies and began clashing back and forth neither getting the upper hand on the other.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out her famous mantra as she lifted up one of the trucks and expelled it in Jacobs direction.

"Trigonic Metrion Zinthos!" Jacob much to Raven's horror had his own tricks buried up his sleeve, having called out an opposite version of her spell he was able to stop the truck as it came in his direction created a construct of his own energy to slice it in half.

"Bastard!" Raven cried. "Where did you learn that?"

"Trigon taught us everything about your abilities sister, there isn't a spell you know that I can't replicate!"

"Your going to wish you stay dead!"

"Dead you mean like how Arella is!"

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Usually Raven let the insults of her foes roll of off her but this time it hit her soul directly, having someone she hated like Jacob talk about Arella made her blood boil she knew that her rage was about to take over. Raven didn't even try to hide the fact that she was angry, her eyes glowed a passionate red as she opened her cloak.

Jacob could do nothing but laugh as his sister's cloak generated black energy strings which immediately bound him by his hands and by his feet. "I'm sorry did I hit a nerve?"

"You're so dead!" Raven's demonic voice took over as she addressed Jacob. "I'm sending you back to hell!"

"You say the sweetest things!" In one quick motion Jacob summoned his powers sending pink energy bolts up toward Raven, before she could get the chance to defend herself she became entrapped by his energy. Despite being in demon form her dark magic became eclipsed with her brothers, she felt herself losing control and soon Jacob was no longer her prisoner he now escaped the grip he was in.

"Trigonic Metrion Zinthos!"

With Raven still trapped within his energy Jacob chanted his mantra and slammed Raven's body into the ground repeatedly. As much as she hated to admit it Jacob's power outmatched here's she struggled to get free as he slammed her like a ragdoll again and again. Upon the ninth slam into the ground Jacob finally released his powers upon Raven, the sorceress now lay in the ground unable to get up.

"You know I always wondered why you were the chosen one." Jacob began. "An entire deadly assortment of sins and Pride became the portal, if father were smart he would have chosen me I would have delivered him this planet instead of protecting it like a fool."

"The way your acting you should have been Envy Not Lust, don't get mad at me because you were the second-rate child it's obvious father preferred me over you." Even though she was beaten down badly Raven managed to crack a small smile much to Jacob's disappointment, she knew how jealous her brothers were about her being chosen to be the portal. If she was going to go down she was going to make sure that Jacob knew he wasn't important, as the demon of Lust he thrived on attention and she tried to make him seem unimportant. "What's a matter Jacob don't like being the center of attention."

"Shut up!" Jacob roared as he called upon his powers once more and slammed Raven again deeper into the ground.

Beastboy dove into the battle with Gemini as he morphed into a Rhino charged at her, with much force and power he slammed the villainess backward and onto the side of one of the delivery trucks, her imprint now embeds also. Morphing into a tiger this time the shape shifter stood his ground ready for Gemini to remerge from her temporary tomb. In the years he had fought the Brotherhood he always hated going up against Madam Rouge, it was apparent that Gemini not only inherited her mother's powers but also her sadistic drive. The way she glared at Beastboy, the intense hatred that fueled her mother now fueled her she thought that Beast boy killed her mother and for that she would destroy him.

"Your good Beast boy, but not good enough!" Emerging from the truck Gemini used her powers over elasticity to extend her hands at Beast boy who tried to get out of the way but was grabbed and throw straight into the air as if he were a football.

As he was thrown into the sky he Titan swiftly changed into an eagle to keep himself from falling back down, as he did this however he was greeted to the sight of Gemini having morphed into a Gorilla while heading right toward him. In her primal form she grabbed the eagle's wing's and pinned them backward, Beast boy's animal form cried out as he felt his real arms breaking from being forced backward.

The sudden pain caused Beast boy to turn back into his human form leaving him vulnerable to Gemini who threw him back toward the ground and stomped on him. "You will pay for killing my mother worm!"

"I didn't kill your mother!" He screamed as he turned into a cheetah and sprinted away from his foe, following up he changed into a Tyrannosaurs and began to charge at her.

You'd think a Tyrannosaurs charging at you would be enough to scare any supervillain but not Gemini, from the confines of her uniform she unsheathed four daggers. As beast boy dinosaur form came at her she used her powers to spring herself in the air and on top of him, without warning she stabbed beast boy in the back with the blades.

Immediately on contact beast boy hollered in pain and morphed back to his normal self. He tried to reach the daggers to pull them out, but Gemini pinned his hands down with hers. "Get off!"

"You will feel the exact same pain my mother did!" Pulling the daggers out from Beast boy back, she quickly rolled him over, so she could face him. While he was defenseless and still in pain, Gemini stretched her hands with the daggers in them and repeatedly slashed Beast boy all over his body.

"Garfield!" Raven called out while still on the ground, they were losing big time, if this didn't stop they would ultimately be killed, everyone in their city would fall to the hands of the NAOW.

"Ya know sis this would be the part where you beg for mercy, do it right and ill have Gemini kill you first, so you don't have to watch your friends die."

"Fuck off!" She shot back

"Stubborn as always!" Jacob snickered as he kicked Raven in the face and then proceeded to step on her with one foot. "You will learn your place, just like father wanted."

"Gemini!" DR Light suddenly called out to the Hench girl. "That's enough!"

"W-why?" Beastboy remained bloody and bruised on the ground the cuts dug deep into his skin having been beaten down by Gemini. "We have them on the ropes!"

"The Brain told us to make them suffer for putting them in that cryo prison, we will finish them off after that."

"Very well then, do what you must!" With a reluctant sigh Gemini moved out of the way but not before going over to where Cyborg was and tossing him next to Beast boy. The demon of lust soon stepped forward taking charge of the plan, with a snap of his fingers Jacob generated a strange item within his hand. Beast boy and Cyborg looked curiously at the item, it was a long stick like item that resembled a a hawks talon. The tips of the talon had rubies encrusted within them while strange symbols were printed upon each of the fingers and down the claw itself.

"No way!" Raven's jaw dropped upon seeing her brother with the item in his hand. "The Snatch Claw, how, how did you get that?"

"So, you do remember it." Jacob smirked. "I'll let you in on a little secret sis, father's creations are here on earth I made it my business to regather them."

"The Trigon Treasures, here on earth." All the color drained out of Raven's face as her brain concluded why Jacob wanted those packages. Her eyes glazed to the NAOW foot soldiers who were still loading the crates into their vehicles while the battle was going on, they were being played, the NAOW were attempting to collect the remains of her father terrible legacy. She knew of the Trigon Treasures but never in her wildest dreams would she believe they would ever come to earth.

"I'm glad you realize what's going to happen to your little friends Raven!"

"Don't you dare!" The Sorceress struggled to get to her feet the realization sinking in upon what he was about to do, her muscles strained and gave her no strength the despair feeling soon sinking in.

Jacob soon stood before beast boy and Cyborg aiming the Snatch Claw directly at them, he called out the name of the item causing tips of the claw to glow with unholy energy. The duo braced themselves as a sphere of energy was soon blasted in their direction. The light from the Snatch claw blinded them for a bit but they felt no pain from the blast, it wasn't until a second later that their vision became clear again.

"Were not dead?" Beastboy asked curiously

"Not yet anyway!"

"Well you're going to wish you had killed us!" Cyborg got to his feet extending his arm for the sonic cannon when it hit him his cannon was gone even more disturbing he had flesh, he frantically looked down as his body all his cybernetic parts were gone he looked and felt no wires throughout his body, he was no longer a Cyborg he was a human.

"This can't be real!" Beastboy stared at his own body seeing his green skin was gone. His skin was a normal cream sandy color, his hair was jet black and even his ears had went back to normal human size. He hadn't remembered what he looked like before he got his powers, he had always dreamed of being normal again, but this was not the time that he wanted to receive this wish. Beastboy also cried out in pain from the transformation, his body still was in cuts from Gemini's earlier attack with his powers he managed to sustain the pain but without them he felt it intensify more.

"I'm impressed Jacob, your plan worked after all."

"Of course, it worked Trigon was the master or evil after all."

"What did you do to us?!" Cyborg got to his feet as he charged at the group of villains trying to still fight, his advance however was stopped by Gemini who easily stretched her arms and gave him a hard punch.

"My father's invention the Snatch Claw, thanks to it your powers are forever gone."

"B-but how?"

"Magic duh!"

"I love it when a plan comes together, now it's time for the final act!" Gemini laughed as she twirled her dagger in her hand and DR Light covered his hands with light energy. Beastboy and Cyborg felt the sensation of fear go over them, they were powerless to fight back, Gemini and DR Light were going to have a field day torturing them until they were no more. This was it, this was how they were going to die.

"Take a good look sis!" Jacob whispered to his sister. "First them then all of humanity, each one will scream to their last breath!"

"No, you can't!"

Raven knew she had to do something, but she couldn't move a muscle. Her attention was split between her own pain, the crates containing the Trigon Treasures and her friends who were about to be slaughtered by her enemies. Raven's emotion's hit full peak as she became overwhelmed at what she was feeling, it was at this moment that Raven fought through the pain and called out to her powers of Azarath.

The ground shook like an earthquake was happening. Beast boy and Cyborg were swallowed by a portal of black energy which quickly made them disappear. The warriors of NAOW also became concerned upon seeing groups of their cargo crates were being teleported to unknown destination. Jacob cursed Raven's name as the sorceress worked her magic, the last bit of magic fell upon Raven's slummed body taking her to god knows where.

"Damn it!" Gemini bellowed. She almost had her revenge against beast boy for killing her mother, and now he, the titans and the Trigon Treasures were now out of their grasp.

(Unknown Location)

Monsieur Mallah sits within the single spot light in the darkness as DR Light, Gemini and Jacob stood before them, this time however the Brain was not present.

"How could you let them Escape!" Mallah roared as his three generals sat before him in the darkness. "If the powers of the Snatch claw worked then why haven't they been terminated, the master will not be pleased with this!"

"I believe Jacob has the answer to that." DR Light answered

"Please forgive me Monsieur Mullah, I underestimated Raven despite everything she still had enough power to give them an escape route."

"Pardon the pun but instead of going ape on us, you should be happy we at least required half of the Trion Treasures, like you asked for." Gemini stated

"You did, and half of the other treasures are scattered around Jump City we must recover them."

"The Titans are no longer a threat to us they will be finished soon enough."

"Have something planned Light?"

"Something very special indeed, we will find and kill the witch later as for the tin man and the green freak they have a very important package waiting for them back at Titans Tower."

(Outside Titans Tower)

"Hang on BB just a little more!" Cyborg's voice rang out as he carried Beast boy on his back. For the trio this had been the day from hell, as if having their asses handed to them wasn't enough Beastboy and Cyborg didn't have any powers. The duo was unsure of what happened to Raven, one minute they were getting beaten without mercy and the next they had been teleported on the outskirts of Titans Tower, thanks to Raven's powers. To top all of it off, Jacob had done something to them with that weird artifact, Raven had called it a Snatch Claw and feared it deeply upon seeing it. She was right to fear it, one second Cyborg and beast boy were top of their game heroes the next Jacob had reduced them to humans.

In one day the NAOW had managed to take away an important aspect of their lives, their powers. How would they protect the city now? Raven's sudden disappearance made things creepier as well both boys hoped that she teleported herself somewhere safe until she can rejoin them. Having had their abilities stolen from them, Cyborg had battle damage all over his body no longer robot he felt the strain of his bones weigh heavy as he carried his friend. Despite feeling weakened and bruised Beast boy had gotten most of the blunt trauma at the hands of Gemini, the changeling lay barley awake as his now tan skin was heavily covered in slash wounds.

"How much longer CY, it burns." Beastboy winced in pain as he felt the sting of his injuries intensify. The NAOW probably was on their way to the tower to finish them off for all they knew, thoughts of them however would half to wait to make it to the tower and getting themselves medical attention would hopefully give them the strength to keep fighting.

"Were here man, stay with me!" Cyborg called out as he and beast boy finally arrived at the entrance to Titans Tower.

It should be noted that for any superhero you're going to have bad days, theirs going to be a day where the bad guys seem like they always have the upper hand and that they will never lose. The Titan's knew what it was like to be defeated to be humiliated and dragged down to your lowest point, they had been brought there thrice, once by Slade, once by Trigon and lastly by the brotherhood. The one thing that you learn though is that when you come back, you come back harder and stronger than before to take down those who beat you. The Titans comeback however seemed far off and not in their path, I'd like to say that Cyborg and Beast boy could detect what was about to happen but sadly I could not.

As they entered inside the NAOW's full plan went into effect, the tower exploded. The giant T that housed the titans had gone up in a blaze, the explosion itself was quick and effective scattering the contents of the inside all around the island and into the sea. Where the tower once stood now lay an empty clearing with dozens of burned debris around it. Beyond the ashes of the tower DR Light, Gemini and Jacob emerged into the clearing having watched the explosion presumably nearby.

"Farwell Titans you shall not be missed!" DR Light laughed seeing the flames dance around the clearing.

"The Brain will be pleased with this." Jacob added

"Rest in peace Titans, the city and the world will soon be ours." Gemini spit upon the ground where the tower used to be at as a sign of disrespect. The trio soon found themselves walking away from the destruction they had just caused, there was no need to check for bodies they knew that without their powers the Titans would have died instantly thanks to the blast.

With much confidence they would return to their master and begin the conquest of the world, as they went forward in there conquering they would make sure that the citizens of Jump city had no hope. They would cause untold destruction when they get back, because the only ones who could stop them were now gone. The Teen Titans were now dead.

End of Chapter 1

Hi Everyone

So I hope everyone loved it, I enjoyed really writing it. So Chapter 2 will introduce the origins of NAOW and how Gemini, and Jacob fit into the picture and we will divulge more into the conception of the Trigon Treasures. I will say that it will probably be next month before I have the chapters submitted, this is because I'm working on chapter 30 and 31 of my other fanfiction the Dark Planeteers. The Dark Planeteers is my favorite fanfiction, I've put a lot of time into it and im going to continue it. So basically next month you can expect this fanfiction to have two more chapters too it, Kaizoku Sentai Teen Titans will have one more chapter to it and The Dark Planeteers story will probably have 2 more chapters 2 it. Also if anyone likes this story can you please review it, I really appreciate the feedback and it tells me if im going in a good direction with my creative ideas, and if you got time please read and review my other stories I guarantee you there really good. Okay so thanks to everyone and please review.

Argiato

Z


	2. Chapter 2 The Mystery of MR E

Hi Everyone Z here! So the hiatus is over and I'm bringing you Chapter 2 of Ultra Titans. So I want everyone to keep in mind that in this chapter Beastboy and Cyborg are going to be the main focus of two will cover Raven in the next chapter. I do want to point out that I'm a huge fan of Super Sentai so don't be surprised if you see some Super Sentaish elements put throughout the story an later chapters. At the end of the story I'll also be talking about what combinations of TV Shows/Anime were used to help me make this story.

Also for those that are looking for an update for the Dark Planeteers, I have good news for you the fiction will be updated with 3 New Chapters coming soon. I apologize for the long hiatus but I've been busy finishing college as well as submitting my first idea for a TV show.

I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 and I'll see you at the end.

Chapter 2: The Mystery of MR E

(Jump City)

Time waits for no one, or that's how the Song by the Rolling Stone goes. It had been almost two months since that destined battle between the NAOW and the Teen Titans which led to them not only losing their powers but having their headquarters destroyed as well. It wasn't long before Jump City news officials got wind of this cataclysmic event and began searching only to come up with nothing, the Titans were mourned for a short period and it wasn't long before the demise of Teen Titans was old news and the city had to look toward new horizons.

One of these new horizons was the cornerstone of Jump City's rebuilding, this was a business called Welch Industries. It was a massive building created with thirty floors that specialized in development/ technological advancement, it took over as the heart of Jump City promoting businesses and economic growth. Welch Industries had built itself over the years during Jump City's new redevelopment plan and had grown in such ferocity it had done business with the like of Lex Corp, Wayne Enterprises and even that of Star Labs. This business was also responsible for the cleanup and deconstructing of Titans Tower after its explosion at the hands of NAOW. At this moment in time however it was just another building where numerous reports were gathered waiting for a press conference from the CEO Owen Winchester Welch.

As the sun was starting to rise on this early morning press conference, MR Welch didn't disappoint the enormous crowd of reporters that lay stationed outside of the building. Joined by several guards the reporters began to simmer down as he approached the podium ready to get the news conference over with. He was a middle aged man who looked to be in his early sixties or late fifties; this was obvious by the wrinkles in his face and the streaks of grey that stained his jet black hair. As he finally reached the podium he let out a sigh before putting on his best fake smile to the crowd that now stand before him. "I'm so glad everyone could make this press conference, Welch Industries is fully committed to answering the presses question. Let's keep it brief and to the point though, I'm very busy and must turn my attention back to my hard workers, Jump City isn't going to expand itself."

"MR Welch!" The first reporter called out as she raised her hand immediately getting the business man's attention. "We've heard that you'll be taking Welch Industries in an entirely new direction, would you care to comment on what changes we can be seeing."

"Absolutely." He answered. "Before we revolutionized our fair city, Jump City has been overrun with these so called 'Supervillains', now that Welch Industries is in the picture we have teamed up with law enforcement to give our cops more modified weapons to handle bigger threats and were also expanding to make this city even greater then it was before."

"MR Welch, what about the Teen Titans?" One reporter suddenly called out. "Care to comment on the explosion at Titans Tower and the disappearance of the last three remaining Titans, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven?"

"As far as I'm concerned it's been two months since the explosion, as painful as this is I'm declaring the Teen Titans officially dead, while we do not know what caused the explosion at the Tower, we did hold vigil for are once beloved heroes. On a brighter note however we no longer need them to protect our city, the crime limit has officially hit the lowest it's ever been within five years; as such I've talked with the mayor who has agreed to make Vigilantism illegal again."

"MR Welch, what about the news that you've invested in the antique business?"

"I have no comment about my investments but you can be assured that, my investments will not only benefit Jump City but with our expansion we will be benefiting the world as well, that's all the questions that I'll take for now if anyone has any more questions please make an appointment with my secretaries." With that the press conference coming to a close MR Welch alongside his security guards began backing away from the podium ignoring the pressing questions that reporters still shouted at them as they entered the front electronic doors of Welch Industries. The incoming press agents were soon blocked by not only the locking of the doors but the security guards that were out in the front who kept the massive crowd away from the businessman.

One would expect upon entering a massive corporation such as Welch industries to be bombarded with the sounds and sights of busy workers doing their best to make the company's profit soar. For Owen Welch this was not the case, upon entering the establishment he was greeted to the sight of empty cubicles and soundless vibrations. The only sight he was able to see which not a very pleasant one was the Villain DR Light who stood next to one of the nearby cubicle which was also by a nearby elevator.

"Bravo MR Welch you're an even more affective puppet then the Brain could've ever hope for."

"I did what you asked me too, how long before you let me see my family again." MR Welch's business like exterior soon vanished upon seeing DR Light, his face contorted into one of worry as he looked at the pompous Villain hoping he would give him a chance to see his captive family again.

"Calm down MR Welch."

"Let me see my family again you monster!" Without warning MR Welch lunged at DR Light in an attempt to scare him, his attempt would be in vain however as scientist easily grabbed him with one hand and threw him against a nearby wall. Although it was easy for DR Light, it was painful for Welch who cried out upon hitting the wall and was knocked out cold.

"Guards, take Welch back to his cell until he is needed again I will go to the Brain and update him as soon as possible."

The Guards heeded on the command as they dragged Welch away into the unknown, DR Light however found himself walking toward the elevator. Once inside he swiftly pressed a combination of the 13th, 2nd, 4th, 8th and 10th floor buttons. The demented DR prepared himself as the elevator began going upward and eventually began fading with energy as it was teleported.

(The Moon)

The Elevator had transported DR Light to the last place anyone expected, the moon. The energy off the elevator brought DR Light into a chamber illuminated by various neon lights. The Elevator was stationed toward the back of the chamber, where two holographic doors, As DR Light stepped out of the elevator and quickly looked at both images. The 1st holographic image was of the craters of the moon, looking through the image one could see the various planets that make up the Solar System as well as the stars and asteroids that decorate our various universes. The 2nd image was a factory like setting where various workers in hazmat suits stand working on moving parts that go down across a conveyer belt; the workers were diligent in their craft never stopping what they were doing. In addition to the workers, several of the Brain's Guards littered the factory walking back and forth through to make sure that the covered workers keep up production.

Going back to the Chamber, DR Light turned his attention forward as he stood at the throne of where his leader lay. The Brain was stationed in an inner tube suspended within dark colored liquid; the tube had various wires sprouting from its top and bottom obviously supplying whatever the Brain needed to stay within his enclosure. Also next to the Brain were his ever faithful Gorilla servant Mousier Mallah and a few dozen guards which lay off to the side ever ready to protect their master from harm.

"How nice of you to join us DR Light, as late as you may be." Monsieur Mallah stated

"Please forgive the intrusion Brain." DR Light responded a hint of annoyance in his tone. Despite having worked with other supervillains in the past, DR Light hated the idea of taking orders from someone who clearly did not match his intellect the only reason he listened to the brain was because his plans were working so far. Now that the Titans were gone he merely plays possum until the right moment where he would take control then they would be calling him 'Master'. "Welch has given the press conference like you asked and has been taken back to his jail cell until he is needed again."

"Excellent DR Light." The Brain finally spoke from within his inner tube. "We have managed to distract the public with Welch Industries vast wealth; it is time we moved onto the second phase of the plan."

"Where are the wench and the man whore?" DR Light asked as he folded his arms in disbelief

"Watch your mouth Light, were here!" Upon hearing their names, Gemini and Jacob emerged from Holographic image of the factory workers. "We actually had more pressing assignments to do besides watch over a press conference."

"I was given that assignment because you were desperate to prove yourself, since you feel inferior to my brain."

"Inferior, more like narrsastic and compulsive."

"Wench!"

"Impotent sexist male!"

"Pillock!"

"Weakling!"

"Enough!" Monsieur Mallah yelled as he punched the chamber wall causing it to shake slightly. "Enough of your stupid bickering we have pressing work that we need to accomplish if we are to keep our hold over the city and expand our territory."

"Mallah's right." The Brain commented. "We do not have time for useless infighting we must press forward with the next phase of our plan.

"Finally you're going to tell us about this big plan you've got." Jacob said finally entering the conversation. "It's been almost two months since we trashed the Titans; we have no opposition and most of the Trigon Treasure let's take the world by storm already."

"You've said the optimal word Jacob 'most'; thanks to your sisters interfering she managed to separate us from the last few dozen of the Trigon Treasures."

"Yes we haven't been able to locate any of the treasure despite controlling most of Jump City." Gemini added

"Speaking of which, why haven't you located Raven yet?" DR Light questioned and got a dagger look from Jacob. "She if anything maybe the only problem that pertains to our operation."

"Dear Sister will be dead soon enough, the last spell she cast was likely to drain her of her magic wherever she is she's defenseless. Without her friends to help her it's only a matter of time before she's eliminated just like the rest of them."

"Raven will be found in due time, now onto new business." A holographic screen was soon bought up before the members of NAOW; it displayed an image of inside the factory. Viewing it like a TV Screen the group could see a platoon of workers surrounding a steam oven like object with a large pressure gauge, two chemical vats, and a cage full of metal pieces what appeared to be chimney at the top of the machine. A computer lay stationed in front of the machine where it was being given certain commands.

"You've been working on this machine ever since we were stationed here, what exactly is it Brain?"

"I can answer that." Gemini stated as she stepped next to the holographic image ready to explain as if she were giving a PowerPoint presentation. "This is the Brain Android Creation, Engineering Machine or BACEM for short, the scientist at NAOW having been working on this machine ever since the Brain was freed from his frozen prison."

"What does it do?"

"This machine is going to create androids known as 'Borgs' for us, while we may have advanced weaponry and solders at our command the BACEM gives us an opportunity to create robotic beings in our service ones that we can use to Annex other cities, find the remaining Trigon Treasure and dispose of our enemies."

"But the Titans our destroyed, what other enemies' do we have?" Jacob implored

"Your forgetting about the other heroes, the Titans may be gone but there's still the Justice League, The JSA, The Doom Patrol and not to mention Waller's Suicide Squad any one of those groups could be a threat to our plans and now that the Teen Titans are gone it'll be only a matter of time before they try to find us and ruin our plans."

"Exactly DR Light!" Gemini began. "The BACEM will help us give life to our robotic creations, the test subjects we have already have their own unique abilities but with our newest power source it will help us make them unstoppable."

"You're dancing around the point Gemini, what is the power source of these Borgs our empire is still building and we must not waste resources."

"That's the perfect part; each of our Borgs will be powered by a piece of the Trigon Treasures-."

"Wait what!? An alarmed Jacob suddenly called out. "You want to use my father's creations!"

"Yes, the BACEM will build the Borgs and be powered by the dark magic of the Trion Treasures giving it the abilities it needs to truly be powerful enough to take on the Justice League."

"Forget it Gemini!" He snarled "You're not using my father's creation to power your hunk of Junk; I need those treasures in order to unlock Trigon's power!

Gemini's face became bright red as Jacob objected to her plan, how dare he question the flawless invention that she created. Being a part of NAOW was an honor but between the arrogant DR Light and the this Lustful demon of hades she secretly wished she wouldn't have to clear certain things with them, just like her mother the Great Madam Rouge she was a criminal mastermind and shouldn't have had to answer to anyone. "I plainly remember that you came to us requesting help in gathering the collection, if it wasn't for us you'd still be chasing your tail or pleasuring rank manhood's and unclean vaginas."

"Watch your tongue you impudent fake!" Jacob's hand suddenly crackled with lust energy as he began preparing himself to attack Gemini!"

"Fake?! What the hell do you mean fake you dammed demon!" Gemini took a step back also preparing for battle.

"Enough! Mallah restrain them!"

"Yes master!" For the second time that day Monsieur Mallah jumped in front of the duo and grabbed both of their throats easily keeping them from getting ready to battle.

"I am in charge here and there will not be any infighting among my subordinates; if you two should choose to fight again I will have you both court marshalled and shot!" The Brain angrily hollered

"Be thankful the master is merciful!" Mallah had a firm grip on the duo for a second before letting them go, Gemini and Jacob still glared at one another hoping that they could engage the other and avenge there wounded pride.

"Master!" Gemini started. "Permission to return to work on the BACEM machine?"

"Granted, DR Light go with her!"

"Yes Sir!"

Gemini and DR Light soon disappeared into the holographic image and rejoined the scientists on the floor in putting the final touches on the BACEM machine. With the excitement over however Monsieur Mallah rejoined the Brain's side as the two started to address Jacob.

"I thought we were very clear on mentioning the clone aspect Jacob!"

"It was a mere slip of the tounge Brain it won't happen again."

"Gemini must never learn the truth, it she did it would threaten our operation greatly."

"What you're asking me is a lot though, we had a deal I give you the world and you help me find the Treasures so I may gain my father's power!"

"We did have a deal, however the deal is contingent on whatever is beneficial to my forces, the BACEM machine requires the Trigon Treasures and I expect you to deliver on your half of it."

Jacob stopped in his tracks and began thinking about the circumstances surrounding his coming to earth; he knew that teaming up with humans would eventually put him in some tight situations. While he did not trust Gemini with his father's tools, the NAOW did deliver on their promise to defeat the Teen Titans and make his sister powerless. There would come a day when Trigon would rise again and he would make the NAOW serve him but for now much like DR Light and Gemini he would have to play his role until the time was right.

"I'll give you the object you need, but I have business to attend to elsewhere." Jacob paused for a moment before holding out his hand and concentrating, within a few seconds his power over lust materialized a strange object in his hand. The object was a glass syringe filled with what appeared to be spider webs on the inside, the injection part of the syringe had a small insignia imprinted on it that was often used by members of the Cult of Blood.

"What is that?" Mallah cross-examined as he walked toward Jacob and took the syringe out of his hand.

"This is Tanya's Web! It belonged to one of my father's servants back during old times of when the Cult of Blood was first started. The Syringe spews out acidic spider webs which can burn through almost anything, Tanya used to have so much fun injecting victims with the web and having there insides burned out."

"Interesting, I think we have just the test subject that'll fit this Treasure."

"The Trigon Treasures themselves are indestructible by nature, I'll hand moreover as time goes on but only if Gemini can prove to me that her Borg's are successful as she says they are."

"Your cooperation is most appreciated Jacob."

"Whatever Mallah, now if you'll excuse me I have a demoness I need to hunt down." Having handed over the first Trigon Treasure, Jacob used his powers to transport himself out of the NAOW's headquarters.

"Shall I give the treasure to Gemini, master?" Mallah questioned

"No wait a week, I've learned of a shipment of goods that are potential Trigon Treasures that are crossing Gotham city at that time, we will give the treasure to Gemini then as it will allow her to make sure her BACEM machine has no kinks."

"Brilliant thinking as always master."

The Brain laughed from within side his innertube as Monsieur Mallah smirked at the object in front of him, the power of Trigon alongside their technological genius this would be a combination in which the world would fear and bow down to. This would be the will of the NAOW.

(Dream Sequence)

(Jump City, Downtown)

Cinderblock was a difficult enemy to take on any day of the Titans lives as crime fighters, today though he was being a more stubborn son of a Bitch that usual. He charged at the Titan's with full speed and with his massive strength slammed Robin and Cyborg into the Jump City Pizza shop. The Girls were set to retaliate by flying and shooting with long ranged attacks, but Cinderblock was quicker. Snatching the girls up like canary's he proceeded to keep them hostage applying pressure as he did so.

"He is squeezing the life out of us!" Starfire hollered

"Gar do something!" Raven added

"Hang on, I'm coming!" The two main sources of strength in his team were held captive, now it was up to him to prove that he had just as much strength. He morphed into a T-Rex and went at Cinderblock.

The Villain was so focused on taking out the rest of the Titans that he failed to anticipate Beastboy, who came up to him and clamped onto Cinderblock's head with his teeth. Dropping the girls in response, Cinderblock upper cutted him into the air.

Beastboy would not be deterred however; he switched modes changing into an elephant. Pointing his trunk at Cinderblock he began spraying a gusher of water, the Villain's only weakness. Cinderblock held his hand to stop the flow of water but he could feel his body reacting to the element, it was not long before the elephant fell on top of him knocking him out cold.

"Booyah!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Friend Beastboy, knocked out Cinderblock." Starfire added

"Good job Beastboy!" Said Robin

"Now that he's gone can you guys take me to a dentist I think all my teeth are about to fall out." Beastboy gestured to his teeth which were chipped and falling off from the gums, the site made him look like a piano teeth cartoon character which made the other Titans laugh and Raven smile.

"You're such a dork!" Raven came over to him planting a quick smooch. "But good job, Beastman!"

Beastboy stood there star struck by the realization that Raven had kissed him. He had saved the day and managed to empress Raven, things were looking up or were they. As Beastboy's spirits began to lift up, his mind began flashing back to the fight between him and the NAOW, he kept being tortured by the thoughts of Jacob, Gemini and DR Light torturing his friends. That was one bad day that was now stuck in his head, something he couldn't forget. This reality was real, he wasn't with his friends, they were all gone he had failed to save the day.

(Reality)

When you have a nightmare, it usually would jolt your body forward making you gasp for air and make you wish you never had that dream again. For Beastboy this was a nightmare but he wasn't afraid, the site of seeing his friends together once again was comforting. They hadn't been together in such a long time it seemed like a fading memory. As the shapeshifter's body suddenly arose from its laying position he realized that he had been laying, on a bed no less.

As Raven once asked, did Beastboy have a brain? In this situation his brain was quick to notice the changes around him. Maybe it was getting his ass kicked by the NAOW's minions or maybe it was almost dying at the explosion in the tower, but whatever it is he knew that this wasn't heaven, he was still alive.

"What is this place?" He was sitting on a king size bed; fresh pillows, blankets and an embodied tapestry were across him. To his left a small knight stand with a glass of water and a bell with a note that read 'ring door service'. The lights in the room were off, from what he could see however he was in a glass cell with a single door.

"Finally you're awake!" The sound of a female's voice penetrated the atmosphere of the room.

"What the hell!?" Beastboy shirked upon hearing the voice.

"I'm sorry to startle you." She said as the door opened. "Please come through the door, and follow the hallway down to toward the elevator, I'm sure you must be hungry."

Beastboy scratched his head upon hearing the voice of the woman while he knew that he was indeed alive he wasn't sure who or what had managed to capture him, he himself wasn't one for mysterious but it looked like he was going to have to play detective if he was going to get the bottom of this.

Cautiously Beastboy found himself exiting the single door of the glass cell and into the hallway as which was described by the female, taking in the atmosphere surrounding him he saw nothing but metal covering from floor to ceiling giving him no indication of where or when he might be. As he reached the elevator he stepped inside, mentally unable to process what was going on around him, as the door closed and the elevator began to ascended, Beastboy prepared himself to face whatever was at the top of the floor.

(Zane's Nightclub)

The Children of Trigon with the exception of Raven had their own domains in which they returned to while temporarily staying on earth. For Jared it was an underground boxing arena where combatants can easily express and give off the wrath energy he desired, for James it was a casino where he could watch people easily give into their greed. Now that all of the sons had vanquished following Trigon's destruction only one keep remained, this was a dark place in a shady part of New Jump City. It was a nightclub called Zane's, Jacob's own little playground.

The Inside of the nightclub was guarded by members of the lust cult who used ancient magic to make sure only people looking to give into their lust were allowed in. Zane's was filled with disco lights, soft mats, drinks, candles and more cultists, numerous individuals of different races, ages, and ethnicities were engaged in sexual activity. There was a thick smell of body parts, perfume and desire that covered the room like an invisible fog, if one was to get over the sights, moans and magic that was in front of them they'd notice a small open office toward the back of the nightclub.

Inside this office sat Jacob. With a glass of whiskey in his hand and a smirk on his face he watched the members of this cult engage in lustful acts, for him knowing that his siblings were dead it gave him an ample opportunity to let his sin be the dominant one. Times like this made him remember that soon the world would be his, once her gained control of all the Trigon Treasures the world would be his playground and everyone would worship him like the king he truly was.

Despite being among his followers and enjoying the sites of sex Jacob could not shake the thought of handing over one of Trigon Treasures to NAOW. Granted they did help him destroy the Teen Titans he hated having to live up to what he promised, first thing he would do when he were to retrieve all the Trigon Treasures would be to make the members of NAOW his slaves. They were all arrogant and power hungry just like him, he still remember when the moment he had officially decided to join up with these rouges in order to avenge his father's death.

(Flashback)

(Paris)

After the final battle between the Teen Titans and Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans had managed to prove once more that good was destined to triumph. Despite all there planning, deception and powerful allies the Brotherhood in the end underestimated Beastboy and his rag tag squad they alone was enough to put the Brotherhood in a cryogenic freeze. Like most bad guys however there capture didn't remain too long, even the Titans were unsure of how it happened but over time someone or something had managed to unthaw the main Brotherhood members releasing them back into society.

It wasn't long before the Brotherhood had chosen a target to attack, the Brain had sly mentioned that they would be going after an object that would help them get back on top. But before they could get to it they had to break into a certain art gallery. This gallery was in there favorite place Paris the location of where there previous headquarters was.

A lone security guard lay outside the gallery patrolling the grounds with just a flashlight in one hand and his gun in the other. Being so late at night there was nobody left in the gallery, most of the citizens or tourists had gone to the more lively parts of Paris. It was a lonely boring job but somebody had to do it, hopefully his relief would come soon.

"Another night, another patrol!" The guard murmured to himself as he strolled the front gates.

"Hello anyone there?" The guards patrol was stopped upon hearing a voice coming from behind him, turning around he could see another comrade coming toward him. "Shift change."

"Already usually the shift change doesn't happen until two in the morning."

"Monsieur Edwards's is trying something new with scheduling he wants to keep fresh eyes on the lookout incase the brotherhood decides to come by."

"Oh well if that's the case then, good luck with your shift, it's a slow night so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright have a good night."

Just as the guard bid adieu to his replacement, his mind clicked with a sudden remembrance. "Sergeant Edwards retired three years ago!"

Before the guard could react the other guard changed forms revealing that he was Madam Rouge. The villain immediately outstretched her arms grabbing the guard and slamming him into the ground, the guard made a sound of pain before falling into an unconsus state.

"You should have just kept going!" She stated as she spit onto the body.

"Well done Madam Rouge!" Where one Brotherhood member will be the others weren't too far behind, as such Madam Rouge could sense her other three comrades' close in behind her.

"Immortus, what is the status of the security."

"All systems have been disengaged Brain!" Immortus said. "What exactly are we seeking in this museum?"

"Mallah destroy the gates!" Ignoring Immortus's question the Brain gave the order to Mallah who easily charged at the gate and smashed through the doors making a clear but noticeable entrance.

With the only security guard on the floor now knocked and the security systems disabled, the Brotherhood now had the time to look throughout the gallery at their lesuire. One is never sure why supervillains don't take time to regroup before the strike again, you would think after just escaping the Brain would give them time to rest but this time he had been acting rather strangely, instead of formulating a plan to get revenge on the Teen Titans here they were in this gallery looking for a certain object.

As the quartet walked throughout the corridors of the museum they passed many rare gems, suits of armor, paintings and other items that would make the common thief try to grab everything before they got caught. For the Brotherhood however they dare not asked question, they simply followed Brain and Mallah who were leading the way throughout the museum.

General Immortus and Madam Rouge stay behind their leader unsure of what he was so desperate to get inside this museum. Despite having been freed together from there icy prison the Brotherhood members had had barley spoken to one another, once freed they separated for several months while the Brain was to come up with another plan to put them back on top. For the duo however for the first time they felt as if they were wasting their talents, it was bad enough to have been defeated by the Doom Patrol so many times but to be defeated by a mere group of children it was truly embarrassing.

"I think we're here master." Mallah commented as the group arrived upon a separated hallway filled with different artifacts in glass cases lined up against the wall.

"Retrieve it Mallah!" The Brain ordered. Mallah found himself gently setting his master down onto the ground as he ran full force down the hall to the last remaining glass case. With his superior strength he easily smashed through the glass and swiped the object from its safe haven.

The Ape man soon found himself hurrying back down the hall as he stopped in front of the Brain opening his hands and revealing what he had just stolen. The object was a pair of glass slippers with golden bulls head embedded on the very toes. While Mallah was smiling at his catch, a confused looked danced upon General Immortus and Madam Rouge's face.

"Slippers! We came all the way back to Paris for a pair of slippers!" Immortus yelled. "Are you mad Brain?"

"Immortus is right, how dare you waste our talents on such mean less rubbish!"

"I assure you Madam Rouge, those slippers are no meaningless Rubbish, and they are very powerful once properly used."

"I told you they wouldn't listen!" Madam Rouge and General Immortus became spooked upon hearing a voice address them in within the hallway. They had made sure that the security systems were off and all the guards were knocked out, who knew they were there? There questions were soon answered as a portal of lavender energy appeared from behind them. The Demon known as Jacob stepped from outside the portal.

"Who the hell are you!?" Madam Rouge barked as she stood her ground ready to strike the person that was in front of her. "Stay out of our way or you will regret it!"

"Calm yourself Rouge, Jacob is an ally of ours!"

"Ours?" General Immortus asked. "We know nothing of that warlock!"

"Mallah and I are acquainted with him; during our separation he contacted us with a surprising offer."

"You mean he's the one that has us stealing those damned slippers?!"

"Those aren't any ordinary slippers Madam Rouge; those slippers are a treasure crafted from the very hands of the demon Trigon. They have the ability to allow a woman to transform herself into a spectral form in which she can possess another's body at will."

"Trigon the terrible!" Immortus laughed at Jacob. "Trigon is not real he's only a legend."

"A non-believer well I guess I shouldn't expect so much from the has bins that got beaten by a bunch of teenagers!"

Madam Rouge and Immortus were not happy with a random stranger showing up interfering with their plans; the part that made them angry however was the fact that the Brain and Mallah were saying nothing about his disrespect toward them. Conducting deals with strangers, stealing meaningless items, these acts enraged them, for once there leader seemed to be nothing more than another pot crazed supervillain with stupid intentions. A silence soon swept over the duo as they gritted their teeth in anger, for once this was not going to end well the more they stood in the demons presence the more they felt like commencing battle with all parties involved.

Mallah being the Brains ever faithful servant could literally sense what Madam Rouge and Immortus were about to do, without warning the he grabbed the duo by both of their necks and held them in a sleeper hold. While Immortus was not much of a threat without his army Madam Rouge was a dangerous warrior to overtake in general, if Mallah had not gotten the drop on them the outcome may have been different. This was not the case however as Mallah did get the drop on him, holding them close against his chest the two struggled to stay awake but ultimately became victims as they fell faint.

"Very good Monsieur Mallah, you anticipated what I'd fear."

"It had to be done master; I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of them."

"I thank you for meeting with us again Jacob as always you'll be compensated greatly when our new organization is built."

"It was the least I could do since you were so nice to retrieve the slippers for me."

"It's such as shame that they were so angered by our defeat that, they were unable to see the potential in this new plan." Mallah shook his head in disbelief General Immortus and Madam Rouge had sworn allegiance to the Brain without question, to see them challenge his authority made him realize that they were nothing more than expendable pawns. "Master what we shall do with them."

"There comes a time when the old must make way for the new, these two are remnants of the old organization. If we are to take over this world and destroy our enemies we must rebuild our forces that include new generals and warriors."

"Now that we have the slippers, we can start thinking about how to recover the rest of the Trigon Treasures."

"Monsieur Jacob, if you would please take us backs our base it may be under construction but we can still look for ways to find the treasure from there."

"Then I suggest we get going the sooner the better, I can't wait to see Raven's face when I come crashing down on her little life."

"Mallah we will take them with us too, I have plans."

This was the official moment that the group was no more as Jacob opened a way out of the museum the trio disappeared shortly after taking the knocked out Immoruts and Rouge with them, from these roots of treachery the Brotherhood was now dead, these events planted the seeds of the group known as the New Alliance of War.

(End of Flashback)

"Interesting!" Jacob murmured to nobody as he ceased thinking about his first meeting with the Brain and Monsieur Mallah. The rest of what happened was history in his memory, General Immortus and Madam Rouge ended up becoming the Pawns in this chest game of NAOW's conquest, it wasn't his place to think about what actually became of the two. Such foolish angry thoughts would have to wait he would resurrect his father and become the vessel that Raven would not. In fact now that he was alone he remembered what he had to do, his dear baby sister was out there somewhere still clinging to life and avoiding his sight by all costs.

Jacob extended his hand holding out his palm toward the wall. "Lusto emptid de Trigon!" Chanting the spell lust energy crackled from his fingertips as he brought before him several creatures, these creatures were the monsters that made up most of Jacob's cult, they were Lust demons. The Lust demons themselves were mostly women few men practically naked save for the black roses with thorns that covered there genital and private areas making a makeshift bikni effect. All the demons skin were scaly and purplish in color, they also had four eyes similar to Trigon, curled horns and batwings on their back.

"Jessica!" Jacob called out into the next room. Many of the participants having sex in the next room stopped engaging in there sin and bowed before a woman who walked out of the crowd and into Jacob's office.

Jessica was a tall slender woman with a voluptuous figure. She had dark red hair her face covered by a Victorian style mask she was dressed in a black leotard completely with boots, gloves and a cape. In her hand she carry a long whip giving her an almost dominatrix like appearance. "You summoned me Lord Jacob!"

"My beautiful Jessica." Getting up from his seat Jacob's eyes became firmly locked on the vixen before him; he circled the woman touching her in select places around her body. Jessica purred in delight as her master took inventory of her she was his just the way that she liked it, for her it was an honor to be called in by the master for Jacob she trusted. "I need you Jessica."

"My body is yours master!" She moaned. "Use me to fulfill your every desire."

"Mmmmm you're a good obedient girl." Jacob whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her neck. "Sadly though I need you for something else."

"Anything for you master!"

"Listen very carefully, do you remember my dear sister Raven!"

"The Demon of Pride!" She spoke

"Yes her after I destroyed the Teen Titans dear sister managed to escape my grasp the only beautiful part is she casted a spell before she escaped, such a spell probably took away all her magic."

"You want me to retrieve her for you master?"

"Yes my darling I want my sister back dead or alive. As head recruitment for my cult I can only trust you with this task you will take the lust demons and track Raven down while I attend to my business with the NAOW, also you will receive a reward if you are successful."

Just giving Jessica attention was enough to make her smile wide, but hearing that she would receive an award for being successful made her heart skip a beat. Jacob bared his fangs in delight upon feeling the girls emotions, of all the sins in his opinion lust was the more powerful, the ability to bend people's desire to make them do exactly what you want. Case in point Jessica. "A reward master?"

"You can have me all to yourself if you are successful, all the time in the world just you and me."

His seductive tone was enough to send goosebumps down Jessica's spine. The girl quickly planted a kiss on her masters' lips before turning her attention to the group of Lust demons in the corner. "Alright let's get going we have a lot to do to track down Pride."

"Happy Hunting Jessica!"

"Wait for me master I shall not fail you!" She blew him a kiss before waving her hand, before Jacob knew it she had used her powers of lust to disappear in her quest to find Raven.

"Permission to come in master!" A knock at the door prompted Jacob to return to his desk, his eyes narrowed to a young woman who was standing in the doorway. Upon entering Jacob's office she was also being followed by two more women and 2 men, all of them were naked like the partygoers outside and had the same dazed look as Jessica did upon entering the presence of their demon lord.

"You're right on time, Jessica just left." He commented

"Master forgives us for eavesdropping but is it true she's going to spend time with you if she's successful?"

"I want time with you master!" Another woman shouted

"Me too master!" A young man added

"No me first, I want to please Jacob!" Another man blurted

"All of you calm down." Jacob said ushering them to calm down. "Even if Jessica is successful do not fret you will all get a moment to be in my presence, I will fulfill your deepest desires and quench your insatiable lust."

"Hail Jacob!" They began chanting several times.

"Excellent now that we've got all that settles lets have some fun, everyone on all fours!" Jacob eagerly gave the command as he began taking his own clothing off; while Jessica took the hard part of the work off his shoulders he was free to have his way with his cult members.

(With Beastboy)

The Elevator ride from his holding cell to the top floor seemed like it took forever the moment that he entered the machine he could do nothing but hold himself together and play detective to figure out where he was. Despite the fact that he was on a mission in the back of his mind the shapeshifter tried to process everything that was going on, as it all had happened so fast. His fight with the NAOW and the explosion at Titans tower head led him to believe that maybe this was some technological heaven but in reality he was still alive.

"Man this feel like it's taking forever!" He couldn't help but mummer to himself at the rate of time it was taking the elevator to reach the surface, his patience was rewarded however as within seconds of that statement that the elevator came to a screeching halt. The doors slid open ushering Beastboy to come out from the elevator an into this territory.

"Welcome to the Network Beastboy!" The female called out to him. The Network was a large hub like room that resembled a mission control center for NASA. Surrounding the perimeters of the room were various computers, control panels, speakers, elevators doors, and other unknown gadgetry. Toward the center of the room was small sofa that overlooked a sixty three inch television set hanging up on one the wall. The common almost room reminded him of how the Titans Tower was laid out when Robin first designed it, even though he found himself captivated by the Network Beastboy's attention soon was turned to the person that addressed him.

"You must be Beastboy or would you rather I call you Garfield!" From behind one of the control panels the stranger stopped working and walked up towards him.

"Um so who are you?"

"Kira M Hiromu!" Kira was a slender young woman of Asian descent she had piercing blue eyes and rainbow hair tied back into a long messy pony tail kept together by a giant Minnie Mouse type bow. She was dressed in a clean crisp lab coat that went down her body covering all except a portion of her ankles, to top off the outfit was the oversized rain boots such wore on her feet.

Instantly upon seeing Beastboy she brought the shapeshifter into a much unwanted and unexpected bear hug, despite her size Beastboy felt as if he were being hugged by the words strongest woman he easily felt his now human bones strain under her surprising strength. "C-can't breathe."

"Oops sorry!" She sweat dropped. "I'm just so happy your awake, It's like watching my favorite anime character who I thought was dead come back to life for the final showdown with the villains, speaking of which have you seen the anime Pretty Cure it's pretty fun and-."

First the hug and now the rambling Kira was interesting to say the least, she almost reminded him of Starfire with her bubbly talkative personality. While the words she spoke seemed to get louder with every passing minute he soon regained focus as he gently put his hand on Kira's shoulders. "Ok so Kira's your name, so mind explaining to me where or when I am!"

"Once again I'm so sorry , sometimes I get very excited when I meet a celebrity or well in your case you're not a celebrity but your still a hero in which I think is really a celebrity in tights when you think about-!"

"Kira!"

"Sorry!" She began once again retracing her steps in order to explain. "I'm focused, like I said before my name is Kira and this is the Network."

"Network ok now that we have that covered, how do you know who I am?"

"Ooh that's easy MR E told me he's kind of the oracle around here of such, speaking of which Cyborg should be coming down soon!"

"Cyborg!"

Before Beastboy could even begin to process that name one of the elevator's in the back opened up bringing fourth the Titan known as Cyborg. His friend was dressed in a robe with a cup of coffee in his hand, no longer filled with robotics on him just flesh and bones like Beastboy. If Beastboy had powers he would have transformed into a cute puppy and licked Cyborgs face in happiness of seeing that he was still alive, that didn't stop him however he flew toward the elevator tackling his friend in excitement.

"Dude your alive!"

"Green Bean!" He yelled as he returned the embracement. "It's good to see ya man, I'm glad were both alive."

"Speaking of which how are we alive, there was a bomb in the tower?"

"I believe you have MR E to thank for that, he's the one who had me bring you guys here!" Kira suddenly stated.

"MR E!?" He stammered

"MR Eldas M Nilso but I know him better as MR E."

"You know who this dude is CY?"

"Beats the heck out me, I just woke up yesterday Kira keeps mentioning him but we were waiting for you to wake up in order to get the full explanation."

"Well theirs no time like the present, take a seat on the couch I'm sure MR E's up & eager to meet you guys."

Looking back at one another both boys gave an 'it couldn't hurt' type shrug as they were gestured to the sofa in the middle of the room. Stepping out of the room for approximently twenty minutes there host Kira eagerly returned pushing a small cart that contained a variety of chef like prepared breakfast items.

The fresh aroma of the food made the boys drool with gluttony as Kira pushed the food in front of them allowing them ample time to devour it while she turned off the light & stepped to the back of the room. Even though they were busy eating the food that was in front of them, the boys attention lay on the TV screen which now displayed an image of a Crest of two crossed swords with an E beneath them.

"Salutations Titans!" A male voice which sounded elderly suddenly addressed them. The duo kept staring at the TV screen waiting for a face to appear but never came only the voice from the dual speakers which surrounded it. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but if you expected to see my face I cannot allow that."

"How come?" Cyborg asked as he chomped down a fresh piece of crispy bacon.

"MR E never shows his identity to anyone, it keeps not only him safe but us as well. I've been working with MR E for a while now and even I've never seen him."

"Ahem, if you'll allow me Kira."

"Of course MR E carry on."

"As you may or may not already know this is my agency the Network, a systematic underground bunker designed for technological advancement & protection of humanity."

"Technological advancement." Beastboy eyed the screen. "What do you mean by that, you some sort of robot or something?"

"By technological advancement I refer to what Kira and I do here, I once was affiliated with Cadmus the -."

"The organizations responsible for Task force X which is also the same organization that attacked the Justice League a fear yews back using the Ultimen as cloned puppets." Cyborg cut off MR E's explanation his tone turning serious, he was well aware of all the dirt that Cadmus had done to the superhero community in the last few years. Even if the Titans were not involved in that incident they still learned to be weary of anyone affiliated with the United States government, as far as the Justice League was concerned Cadmus was just as bad as supervillains.

"I understand your concern Cyborg, but let me reassure I am no longer affiliated with Amanda Waller or the government. I defected from their ranks long ago taking the research that they intended to use against superheroes with me."

"That brings me to another point." Cyborg pointed at the screen. "It's not that I don't appreciate the hospitality but how do you know who we are anyway?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information Cyborg." Kira added. "For you own safety we can't tell you how we know, such information would gravely put us all in danger."

"So you just kidnap us, dude not cool!" Beastboy said

"I know you must have many questions, but I assure you even if I cannot answer them all I will try to fill you with some knowledge."

Exchanging worried glances both boys allowed MR E to finish, to say the least this meeting started off perplexing and not in good way, MR E was very mysterious something they didn't feel good about. The TV screen abruptly changed to the images of The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Gemini De Mile, Jacob & DR Light, prompting growls and hisses from the two titans.

"I take it your familiar with the members of the NAOW?"

"Dude you know that we know who they are, they freaking blew up the Tower & beat our butts!"

"Most unsavory characters to say the least." MR E exclaimed. "The NAOW are playing a deadly game involving new experiential technology and forbidden magic." The next image that was brought up was the 'Snatch Claw' it had been used by Jacob on them in the previous battle.

"That's the thingy that Jacob used to take away our powers."

"Raven called it a Trigon Treasure."

Beastboy suddenly jumped up upon hearing his lost teammates name "MR E did you-"

"I'm sorry Beastboy but I do not know the whereabouts of MS Roth, since we brought you here we have been searching relentlessly in an attempt to find her."

Beastboy slumped into his seat his face filling with sadness as tears started to form in his pupils. In the midst of everything he had been trying to forget about the darkness of that battle and how Raven used her magic to get them to safety. Where was she? Had the NAOW gotten to her? If she was alive why hasn't she came to find them?

Maybe this wouldn't have happened if Robin & Starfire had never left for Gotham, maybe if the five of them had been together they could have stopped the NAOW, or maybe if he hadn't rushed into battle they could have foreseen the attack. If he could have changed anything he would have, the fact that he and Cyborg were around and not Raven made him feel like he didn't deserve to call himself a hero.

"Hey man, I'm sure she's fine." Cyborg offered upon seeing how the mention of Raven was affecting him.

"Yeah I'm sure she's out there somewhere looking for a way to come back." Kira added.

"I hate to be blunt but getting back to Trigon Treasure." MR E returned to the topic at hand. "This object was used to take away your powers, while Kira and I are still looking into the origin of these items if the NAOW is seeking more of these it could prove disastrous."

"Stop playing with us man!" Beastboy yelled his emotions still clouded by worrying about Raven. "Just what the hell do you want with us?"

"That my boy is very simple." MR E stated. "I want you & Cyborg to work for me."

(China)

A bursting form of lust energy cascades across the sapphire sky before making a crash landing on the grounds of the wilderness, Jacob's cult general Jessica emerging from the energy alongside a horde of the lust demons she left with earlier.

"Ugh I hate the outdoors; I want to go back to Zane's already!" She whined as she sought out the imagery of the nature before her, it was lush crisp and lacking of sin everything that made Jessica mega uncomfortable.

"Why did we stop her Jessica?" A female lust demon sneered. "We should be looking for pride not stopping to smell the trees!"

"Shut up!" She shot back with a hateful glare. "We stopped here because the prideful energy in this area is higher than most places. Even though we serve a most beautiful master, Lord Jacob was careless not to look outside Northern American territory."

"Madam Jessica look!" A male demon pointed to a nearby clearing feet away from where they are. Jessica's first reaction was one of annoyance but she soon found the demons claim to have some validity, as she walked over to the area a single solitary item lay abounded on the ground. The Item was a metallic chain belt or more importantly it was Raven's signature chain belt that went with her leotard & cloak Titan uniform.

Jessica couldn't help but smile as she picked up the fashion accessory looking at it like she just hit the lottery, Raven was close or rather she had been by this area recently she would have to make her way quickly to search more in the terrain in hopes of eliminating her target. With only pleasing Jacob in mind she rallied the demons and in another form of energy they sprinted off into the unknown, wherever Raven was hiding she would soon be in Jessica's grasp.

(The Network)

(With Beastboy, Kira & Cyborg)

"So let me get this straight, you save use when the tower exploded, healed our wounds, gave us breakfast, keep us shrouded in the dark on the reasons why and suddenly want us to work for you?"

On MR E's suggestion Kira managed to usher the Titans into the next room or as she presently called it the 'Invention's Awesomeness Trophy Display room'. As they walked alongside Kira their eyes were peeled toward the messiness of the room as well as its strange contents. Tables as far as the eye could see were littered with unfinished intentions as well as fancy gadgetry. There were display cases littered alongside certain walls where a vast number of different costumes/ outfits had been each one more creative then the last.

"I wouldn't really call it sudden MR Logan, since my defection from Cadmus forces I have been keeping a close eye on every superhero in the entire world. I had always wished to be able to provide my technology to anyone in need of assistant."

"What's stopping you?"

"Following Cadmus attack on the Watchtower I tried to convince my superiors that starting a war with the Justice League would only lead to more destruction. Even in the aftermath of the government admitting there wrongdoing Amanda Waller was still building discreetly, she believed that even if the Justice League was not the enemy today they would be some day in the future. When Cadmus began Project Henshin I knew that they had taken it a step to far, this operation would have led to the destruction of every superhero in existence."

A confused Beastboy scratched his head at the name "Project Henshin?"

"When Galatea & the Ultimen failed to obliterate the watchtower, Waller instructed Professor Hamilton to begin working on Project Henshin. The entire covert operation would have Cadmus agents secretly acquire DNA samples from each member of the Justice League; once the molecular structure was broken down into simple components it would allow all agents to confine metahuman abilities to a condensed form in which they would be able to assimilate superhero move sets."

"Mind explaining that to some of us that aren't good with science?"

"Take Superman for example." Kira offered an explanation. "Once Cadmus agents were able to extract a kryptonian DNA sample albeit hair or blood , after processing they would be able to create these so called power suits that once worn would give the user the same strengths and weaknesses as Superman."

"Genetic splicing aww hell no!" Cyborg shook his head at the thought of Cadmus's sick experimentation. "If they were to steal DNA of the Justice League then-"

"They would be able to create an army of unstoppable agents that would have their powers at their disposal, like a light switch they would be able to turn it on or off at will. Image if Cadmus had an army of Supermen or Martin Man hunters at their disposal, I have no doubt that they would have overpowered the Justice League and extinguished all metahuman life in there so called quest for American peace."

"What became of Project Henshin?" Beastboy questioned

"The system used to extract DNA and implement in the power suits came with me when I decided to leave Cadmus, Waller and her agents to say the least were infuriated by my betrayal and ordered my immediate capture as well as execution. To protect myself I stole the remaining technology I could from them and built this underground bunker so they would never find me."

Kira who had been walking slow allowing the boys to admire her handy work finally stopped toward the back of the room where a leather suitcase lay against some more display cases/

"So if that is your story MR E and you really are a defector why do you want us?"

MR E cleared his throat his tone never changing from his wise, patient state of mind. "The NAOW to be precise MR Logan have been secretly building their forces into a massive army which if not checked can be harmful to innocent citizens as well as other heroes. The Justice League are far too busy to notice this new threat while Waller's Suicide Squad only serves her nefarious purposes, I'm proposing that you join forces with me and Kira. Under my tutelage I would be able to help you not only regain your powers but to help you acquire the strange Trigon Treasures, while helping you keeps the world safe from NAOW."

"How can you give us our powers back?" Cyborg asked. "And even if the offers tempting I wouldn't go through with it without you giving us the full story."

"My origins & knowledge on certain events is classified information MR Stone and to answer your question I have the technology stolen from Cadmus, with Kira's intelligence she'll be able to decode the machines secrets in order to turn you back into full metahumans."

A deep silence fell over Beastboy & Cyborg who eyed each other with the same thought in mind. He couldn't have possibly thought they were that stupid, granted Beastboy wasn't the most intelligent of the duo but he still could see something wrong with the offer. MR E's plan to restore the powers so they can fight NAOW seemed like it was too good to be true, that's like signing a deal with the Devil expecting him not to take your soul.

He had rescued them from death and wanted them to work for him. The real question was what did working for him entail, this man claimed that he only wanted to stop the NAOW and keep peace but it what was the fine point. The whole thing felt like a remastered version of Wizard of OZ they would get gifts from a higher power only to have it bite them in the ass later on. While the Network's presence made some of his claims seem accurate the fact that he once worked for Cadmus is something they couldn't help but cringe at. MR E was hiding behind a lot of smoke & mirrors, but the question was why wouldn't he tell them truth?

"By your silence I can tell that you find my claims skeptical, that's perfectly fine however if I were in your position I'd be skeptical too. I shall give you some time to decide, and even if you do not decide to join my ranks you may stay here until your wounds fully recover."

"Um thanks."

"You're most very welcome, Kira see if the boys would like to travel anywhere using the Network teleportation system."

"Teleportation system?"

"It's the best way to get around, the Networks teleportation system can warp us anywhere in the world within a matter of seconds, although it can't be used overzealously it comes in handy if you need to get someplace in a snap."

"If that's the case can you send me & BB to Steel City?"

"What's in Steel City Cy?"

"The Titans East!"

"Oh yeah, we can go to the others for back up!" Beastboy cheered as he caught on to his intelligent friend way of thinking. "What do we say to them though; we haven't seen them in months?"

"We'll just have to explain the entire situation to them, either way it will give us an edge to use against the Brain, Kira can you take us to this machine MR E's talking about?"

"Of course I can, but you guys don't plan on going out like that do you?" She asked

Looking at each other they realized what the girl meant, Cyborg was still dressed in a household robe while smelling very unsavory while Beastboy was still covered in bandages from his wounds just healing.

"We don't have any clothes though."

"I can help you with that!" Kira laughed as she walked over to a nearby display case opening it to reveal two pair's jeans, shoes, t-shirts, a strange gun like item and two rhinestone suits with masks one blue one green. "I figured you guys might want to do some traveling sooner or later so I did some shopping and bought this myself."

"What up with the guns and the fancy suits though?"

"This is no ordinary gun this is my own invention the Data Blaster!" The Data Blaster was shaped much like a real gun except it had a ten-key pad on its side instead of a bullet chamber. "The Data Blaster was created using an unlimited plasma energy cartridge this gun can shoot concentrated energy blasts, projectiles, temperature beams all while be virtually indestructible."

"How long did it take you to build that?" Cyborg asked

"Six hours!"

"Six hours!" He shouted remembering his days creating the Teen Titans first T communicator; it took him a long six months before his teammates could use the device without it exploding in their faces. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy as well as admiration toward Kira who acted like building such complicated items was child's play.

"What about the sparkly suits?"

"Well I was watching my favorite show the other day, Lupin Thieves Generation Z on the Japanese drama network it's a show about a team of strikingly handsome high school students who study hard by day and become phantom thieves by night to fight the Xena corporation, anyway I was binge watching a marathon from the very beginning -."

Both boys sweat dropped as Kira once again went into a talking frenzy describing episodes of the show, characters, villains as well as club membership. She continued talking in excitement as they both wait for her to answer their questions.

"You just had to ask her didn't you?" Cyborg whispered

"Forgive me for being polite." He said. "I forgot how much of a talker this girl is."

"So after seeing the first episode it made me realize that even though you guys don't have powers you may want to stop some normal crime, so I promptly made a few extra blasters and the phantom suits so you guys can conceal your identity's."

"There kind of –"

"Flashy, extravagant, fabulous?"

"Gaudy's more like it!" Victor thought, the words dare not escape his mouth as he feared of how Kira's reaction would be.

"Well any way's I know you two have a lot to do so go get dressed and ill prepare the teleporter machine to take you to Steel City, if you guys see any low level crime you want to stop let me know and I'll teleport these suits to you in a flash alongside the Data Blaster."

"One more thing!" MR E added. "From this moment on I recommend that you two start using your first names, if NAOW is still lurking out there it would be unwise to address one another in your code names."

"Thanks for the tip MR E, well get going ASAP."

The boys were quick to disperse away from the display room leaving Kira alone by herself, the moment that she realized they were alone her usual cheerful demeanor seemed to fade as she dropped her head down staring at the floor.

"Kira we talked about this, they aren't going to instantly trust us." MR E's voice rang out to his assistant

"I know but I kind of wish we could tell them everything, if they knew the truth then maybe-"

"Kira I know your intentions are good but if this is ever to work we must let them come to us, if Garfield & Victor knew the truth then I'm afraid they would be in grave danger we have to let them be."

"It doesn't make it any easier though."

"You & I shall talk more about it later, for now prepare the teleporter for Steel City."

"Yes sir I'll do it pronto!"

(Sometime Later)

(Steel City)

It took some time for them to get back in the swing of things but Garfield & Victor were determined to get to the bottom of the burning questions that now haunt them. According to MR E and Kira they were out for months due to the injuries, hopefully in such time the auxiliary Titans would have noticed they were gone and attempted to look for them.

Kira being the kind soul that she was wasted no time in trying to help them, she allowed them to shower, gave them clothes and the large suitcase she had lying on the ground explaining that they would need all the help they could get if they were to pressure adventure. As the portal from the Networks teleportation system opened up in a nearby alley Garfield & Victor hesitantly walked out onto the streets of Steel City.

From the time they set of the Titans East base Steel City hadn't changed in the least bit, there was a pungent smell of decay left over from the industrial factories. Citizens as always were going about their business forever ignoring one another in a selfish fashion while the cold weather blew snowflakes covering the city in a blistering artic chill.

"D-d-dude its cold!" Garfield's teeth chattered together upon feeling the cold brush against his bare skin. Note to self remind Kira to give them coats the next time they travel to Steel City. This was one of those times where he wished he could still morph into animals particularly one with thick fur.

"Hamm Apocalyptic tech." Victor commented as he saw the portal from Kira's teleportation system suddenly vanish behind them. "It's not the real thing but it's a damn similar copy."

"Uh Vic can you take a minute to stop admiring the tech and tell us what the heck were doing here?" Garfield asked as he rubbed his arms together trying to stay warm.

"Titans east remember Gar, once we get to the tower well be able to regroup with them and get the word out, maybe we can formulate some sort of plan to fight the Brain with."

"Where is the tower anyway, all I see is steel and wires?"

"Follow me don't forget I used to live here." Stepping out from the alley they were quick to blend in among the random citizens easily hiding their identities from anyone who could have been a possible enemy.

"So." Garfield suddenly spoke breaking the silence. "MR E that guy is-"

"Mysterious and not in a good way!" Victor replied. "Something about this man doesn't add up, he would have had to been watching us for a long time."

"You think he's involved with NAOW?"

"I don't know he has inventions stolen from Cadmus and teleporter that mimics Boom Tubes, in very worried. He claims he wants to help us fight the Brain but how do we know that we can trust him?"

Beastboy kept his mouth shut ignoring the question posed by his friend. The truth is if MR E & Kira were villains why did they go to so much trouble to keep them alive? They could have let them die and not have saved them from the bomb that took out the tower, why let them live?

"BB?"

"What?"

"You don't actually believe them do you?"

"I want to." He said. "The fact that I'm human bothers me, it's like Jacob ripped a part of my soul out when he took away my powers. Face it man were no good to anyone if we can't defend ourselves, MR E seems like he wants to help."

"For now let's rally the other Titans and get ready to kick some NAOW ass."

"Speaking of which where the east tower is it's getting colder out here by the second?"

"We should be getting close to the clearing soon enough."

With the way Steel City was built it almost resembled a Pac Man maze, many routes leading to a dead end while other routes led to the same trails they had just traced across but eventually the boys made it the city's border near the river. Coming with one objective in mind the boys had expected to see the Tower standing proudly on an isolated island, however as they gazed across to the patch of land much to their horror the Tower wasn't there in its place was remnants of a destroyed building.

It was like reliving the past the two were unable to speak as their mouths lay open ready to catch flies, the home to the Titans East lay charred in sections that littered over the island. Although they couldn't cross the water to get to the island itself from a distance they could easily see that the Tower had perished from a dose of heavy flame, as if things weren't bad enough they saw no proof of life that their comrades were in there.

"This can't be happening!" Garfield feel to his knees his eyes peeled to the disaster that was before him, as his nerves twinge with fear as he started to panic his mind racing to what might have occurred. "Everyone's gone!"

"We don't know that!" Snapped Victor as he clenched his teeth. "Don't say that, there's got to be an explanation, there has to be!"

"Dude! There towers gone there not here, they gotta be-."

"Shut up man, don't say those words!"

"B-but!"

Slamming the suitcase that Kira gave them to the ground Victor promptly opened it revealing its contents; Garfield was down founded as he looked upon the single solitary wrist watch that was stuffed inside. "What's with the watch?"

"It's not a watch; while you were getting dressed Kira gave me this it's actually a high-tech communicator that has the same capabilities as a microcomputer."

"It's below freezing out here; this is so not the time for you to show off how good you are with a computer!"

"Every Titans Tower has their files and security footage recordings stored to an extra network via the Watch Tower. Only Robin and I have the codes to access it but if I'm lucky I can open the security footage from the Titans East computer in order to view it that way we can see what happened."

Swiftly pressing buttons on the watch it started to glow as it produced a holographic image of computer functions & commands, Victor was to make quick work of Kira's new invention hopefully with it he would be able to tell what happened here.

Victor's eyes narrowed to the small screen as he imputed commands for the mini laptop to follow. "That's strange."

"What's wrong?" Garfield found himself coming up behind his friend trying to make heads or tails of the files he was viewing.

"There no security footage but there is a S.O.S message sent from Titans East to our tower."

Clicking on one the video file Gar & Vic found themselves glued to the sudden image of Bumblebees distraught face as they pressed the play button.

(Video Message)

"This is Bumblebee from Titans East requesting immediate backup to our Headquarters we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack from an unknown enemy!"

"They've breached the outer defenses!" Speedy voice rang out in urgency. Although they didn't see any enemies Bumblebees face displayed a sense of dismay as she kept looking back in the other direction, the Tower atmosphere shaking around her.

"Hold them back!" She retorted "To any Titans getting this message please send reinforcements to our location before-."

Without warning Bumblebee suddenly went flying across the room the computer she was recording on capturing every moment, the sound of high heels soon clacked across the Titans East base as Gemini De Mile's face appeared on the screen. The villainess gave a sickingly smile sweet as she raised her fist and aimed it at the computer ready for a strike, the transmission was soon cut afterward.

(End of Video)

"Gemini!" Garfield shouted. "She attacked the others."

"Aww man, here's another one from Titans South!" Cyborg stated clicking another message

(Next Video)

"This is Titans South, we need help were under attack from DR Light!" Kole the crystal girl soon came on the screen her face the same way as Bumblebees. In the background Gnarck, Red Star, Pantha & Argent engaged in a fierce battle against the rouge, before another word was said he aimed his Light attack at the computer screen where Kole was the transmission soon ending abruptly.

(End of Video)

"No no no no!" Gar cried as he began pushing random buttons on Victor's communicator to get more information on the video. "That can't be it, where's the rest!?"

"Watch it man you don't want to break it!" He warned as he snatched the watch away. "That was all the video there was."

"What about Titans West?" He asked

"No video, just static."

"When did this happen, we could have helped them if we had known."

"I don't think we could have helped them man." Vic began. "These video messages are dated exactly two months ago on the exact date when-."

"The NAOW attacked us!"

As if not having their powers, the base or Raven wasn't enough, the news of the other Titans being attacked left both heroes shaken to their core. It seemed like yesterday they had just fought all the villains allied with the Brotherhood and now they were once again on the brink of destruction. The NAOW had carefully planned there destruction and took out each team before they had the chance to really fight back, this was not like last time this time the Brain had actually covered all his bases, this time the Titans were exterminated.

Both men stand in the cold as the winds blew, emotions of sadness and despair crossing their minds lingering in the deepest reaches of their hearts. There only hopes had been dashed by the trio of wicked villains, what they would do now would be anybody's guess.

"Should we check on the other towers?"

Victor merely shook his head as he closed the Titan Tower files on the communicator. "We both know that's not needed, the NAOW probably already blew up the other towers as well."

"Where does that leave us?"

A stoic look crossed Victor's face as he looked upon the scattered remains of the Tower. They had made a mistake in coming there, they didn't want to go with the next option in fear of worrying there leader but seeing this devastation left them with no other choice.

"We need to find Robin & Starfire!"

(Metropolis)

(Cadmus Base)

"What do you mean they raided my testing facility?" A large hardened fist slammed on the metal desk as pencils, papers and other office materials went floating to the floor in a speractic fashion. The fearful solider backed away unable to look his boss in the eyes as anyone who knew her instantly she was a cold hard bitch. She was a person responsible for so many problems between Superhero's and there government counterparts, she was the women that would blow her agents head off for something as simple as answering a question to slow, she was a women that had become a mortal enemy of so many in the Justice League, this women was a large angry black women she was the Cadmus Agent known as Amanda Waller.

"MS Waller I-."

"That's Commander Waller to you solider and I asked you a question, what do you mean the Justice League raided my weapons facility."

"Twelve hours ago we received a message about intruders, before we had a chance to respond we were under attack."

"Give me the damn files Charlie!"

"Yes ma'am!" The solider looked to be on the verge of wetting his pants as Amanda snatched a pile of papers from out of his hands and started flipping through them. The military report listed numerous pages as well as pictures of how several Justice League members invaded and shut down her facility.

The girthy women shook her head in frustration upon reading about how her highly trained soldiers were taken out like toys by numerous members of the Justice League. She knew that the League was keeping an eye on her ever since the 'Ultimen' incident and had expressed their distrust of her by finding loopholes in the system then shutting down her factories. Thank god the President didn't keep too much of an eye on her if he did he would definitely not approve of her still trying to bring down the Justice League not to mention the billions of dollars of tax money she skimmed of the top from American citizens in order to fund her unsanctioned projects.

"Commander Waller I-."

"Get out!" She let out a growl prompting the solider to scurry from the office in terror, as he left the door opened Rick Flag entered almost immediately. The Leader of Task Force X was used to being placed under pressure from his boss so it was a nice changed to see Amanda red faced from her own problems.

"You're late Flag!"

"Good to see you too Boss." He replied as he took a seat in front of her desk. "Something the matter?"

"The usual I pour millions of dollars into my new weapons facility and the Justice League come in and ruin everything, it's gotten to a point now where I wonder why I even bother."

"You look like you could use a vacation, when was the last time you slept anyway."

"Sleep is for chumps I have a job to do, now about your next assignment."

Going inside her desk drawer Amanda pulled out six files and tossed them across the table at Flag. "Are you familiar with Eldas M Nilso?"

"Of course that bastards a defector why?"

"One of our satellite cameras picked up this from Jump City two months ago when the Teen Titans tower exploded."

Upon opening one of the files Flag's eye brows raised as he was greeted to the image of Eldas's assistant Kira, she was standing outside Jump City's Titans Tower. "Who she?"

"Her name is Kira M Hiromu, she's a scientist from Thailand and currently we believe she works for Eldas as some sort of assistant. We've been trailing her for years trying to get some sort of clue to where Eldas might be hiding but she always eludes us, when the Teen Titans apparently perished months ago cameras found that she was near the sight."

"So."

"I had Enchantress use her magic to trace the energy signature; it appears that she vanished from the Titans Tower after two unknown individuals entered on the inside. We have reason to believe that if we take some time to study the signature it may lead us to the source which will lead us to Eldas."

"This Eldas man I've heard so many things about him but nothing concrete, if Cadmus couldn't capture him before why are we perusing this?"

"Keep reading the file."

As Rick Flag kept flipping through one of the folders he read the accounts of Kira being spotted at all four of the Teen Titans towers, his curiosity became peaked as he also saw images of her disappearing using a vortex of energy. "So you think Eldas had something to do with the Teen Titans suddenly disappearing."

"I could care less about the Titans as far as I'm concerned that's less superheroes for us to struggle against, I do think that Eldas was searching for something within those towers what I'm not sure."

Rick Flag's curiosity had now officially been peaked he knew his Boss's hunches when she felt like she was right about something she would pursue it toward the ends of the earth. Going through the next few files on the page the U.S solider quickly skimmed through the pictures and details before sucking his teeth in dissatisfaction, he threw the pages down on the desk as he prepared to get up and leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" Amanda solicited

"Lord knows you've put me through a lot over the years, but a second Suicide Squad have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Eldas is out there somewhere and I intended to bring him in for his betrayal, however I can't do that using our current Suicide Squad. The only member that were keeping for this new Squad is Deadshot, the rest were either too unstable or too wild to be contained."

"If they were too wild then what makes you think the next one group won't be even worse."

"It's very simple." She smirked. "I have some 'things' I'd like to test on them, I'm sure once you hear about it you won't object."

"Alright you win!" Flag raised his hands in defeat, as much as he didn't want to end up with training another Suicide Squad he knew that if he didn't do it, it would still get done. If he were to just give in now maybe he could better understand what his boss had planned or better yet if he could profit from it. "Who's going to be the new members?"

"I haven't decided yet I'll start checking Belle Reeve, Arkham & Stryker's later today, other than that your dismissed Flag."

"Lawton's going to freak when he hears what you're doing." Flag added as he went toward the door.

"Pawns don't have such say in the matter; he'll either get with the program or ill blow his head off."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Boss, wouldn't have it any other way!"

(Steel City)

"How come we just didn't go to Gotham in the first place?" It took some time for them to scourer most of the wreckage that was the Titans East Tower but in the epilogue both men realized that there was no viable evidence at what happened to their other members. Talking to the residents of Steel City didn't help either while many were unsure of what happened the day the tower was destroyed others refrained from speaking on such matters afraid for unknown reasons.

Seeing as how that plan completely fizzled the next course of action would be to head toward Gotham to retrieve Robin & Starfire, once they made their way to a safe location they would try and make contact at the moment however they walked briskly trying to escape the winter's power.

"You don't understand Batman runs things differently than we do, I just didn't want to get in where I don't belong."

"Save the curiositsy for later Vic, this is an emergency if anyone will know what to do it's Rob and Star."

"Don't worry since Kira was so nice enough to give us the communicator I'll use it to reach one of Robin's other teammates they should be able to get me in touch with him."

"I guess we have no choice but to go back to the Network huh?" He asked "At least it's like a home away from home."

"More like prison. When I woke up yesterday Kira made sure that I didn't go anywhere I wasn't supposed to, even more mysterious they have elevators that go upward above ground but Kira said for our safety there strictly off limits."

"How did Kira even know to save us, they had to be watching us somehow."

"Hey Guys!" Talk about misplaced timing. Kira's ears must have been burning because to the duo's shock Kira was coming up from behind them, dressed for the horrible weather in a fur coat the girl gave a cheerful expression as she suddenly made her way toward them.

"Kira?" Garfield's face was a mesh of confusion as well as annoyance seeing the girl now with them. The timing of her arrival was almost uncanny; did this mean that MR E had sent her to spy on them? "How come you're not at the Network?"

"Well I got bored being by me, besides there's a small café in Steel City that serves great pastries I thought we could grab some for desert."

Victor's face suddenly lit up with a great idea. "Glad to have you along, let's go together."

"Follow me, last one to the shops a rotten egg!" Like a child playing with her brothers Kira sprinted ahead down the street knocking through many citizens as she did determined to win first place.

"I thought we were going to contact Robin?"

"We are but I got an idea, when we get to that shop you keep Kira distracted and I'll try to make contact."

"Sounds good!"

It was a good thing they wanted to get out of this cold weather cause a jog or rather a run was just what both men needed, and so they ran after Kira down the street passing through block after block of steel & concreate until they reached their destination. Their goal was a small shop located at the edge of Mayflower & Ramsey Street called ' **Queen's Delights'.** As they entered the bakery Victor managed to give a small excuse to get himself away from Kira leaving Garfield by himself to keep her preoccupied.

"Isn't this awesome?" Kira squeaked as the duo sat down at a table waiting for a long line of Steel City residents to disappear so they can get there baked goods. "Since were getting desert, I wonder what we should have for dinner?"

"More Tofu the better mama!"

"Sure you don't want to try something with meat? You can't exactly turn into animals anymore so you shouldn't have a guilty conscience."

Now Garfield may have not been the sharpest knife in the drawer but his expression darkened upon Kira response, the only individuals that ever knew his reasons for being a vegetarian was his Titan Teammates. Having only known Kira for less than half a day it was strange for this women to not only know tidbits of information about him but to be keeping secrets on how she managed to save there E & Kira were hiding a lot of secrets but the question was are they friend or foe. Maybe while Victor was gone it was time for him to use his investigative skills, if he were luck Kira would let her guard down and trust him.

"Speaking of my powers, I know science isn't my thing but how exactly do you plan on making me and Vic heroes again?"

Kira turned her head in multiple directions making sure that nobody could overhear there conversation before she reached into her coat pocket pulling out her own personal communicator. Garfield huddled close with her so he could see what's she was about to display also while keeping watch out for any potential snoopers.

"It's simple really." Her com created a holographic display of two machines which resembled tanning both beds that were hooked up to a much larger control panel. "Using the DNA sample I have from both you guys from when you still had powers I'll input it into that main computer then you and Victor will get inside those bio scanners where I'll begin reworking your bodies coding to accept genetic changes. Once your bodies have been rewired it's just a matter of creating your power suits."

"Do you really think you can do it?"

"Positive, I've been working with tech like this for years and with MR E's help the process will be full proof."

When he had heard this sepal earlier Victor's more rational thinking had him convinced that the thing was nothing short of a scam but now that he had heard it once more for himself Gar couldn't help but felt a twinge of wishing that the process would work.

If he were honest with himself he would have expressed how he felt to his friend, he really felt like taking MR E up on his offer to work for them. In the short time they managed to be out of commission the NAOW took the opportunity to attack there friends, something that didn't sit to well with him. Having brought the Titans Together before after the Brain almost decimated them gave Garfield a guilty conscience; he felt that he had to do anything in his power to keep those he loved safe.

As he thought of love, his thoughts and feelings also went onto Raven, although he & Victor had agreed not to discuss finding their friend until they had more help Garfield couldn't help but keep thinking of the Goth girl. In fact he had been thinking about her way before they got separated, as much as he didn't want anyone to judge him he felt closer to Raven then his own best friend. Was it only friendship he felt or maybe it was something more?

As all his thoughts cascaded together into one clear picture Garfield let out a sigh, no matter what the crisis was maybe MR E & Kira were the answer. Maybe these two were really trying to help them after all; maybe in the future he would take them up on that offer.

(With Victor)

While Garfield kept Kira busy Victor made his way to the men's restroom and quickly locked the door. Holding his body frame against the door he was quick to go for his communicator, opening up a secure network he began typing in a new batch of codes. Before he could even get a moment to wonder about if his attempt would work the communicator showed an image of a bat insignia.

Victor gave a toothy grin upon realization that he accessed a network via the Bat computer, usually such access would be impossible but before Robin left for Gotham he gave him specific instructions on how to hack into the bat computers should a crisis ever occur. Waking up from his injuries just a day ago he was eager to access this dataspace in order to contact Robin but Kira's watchful eye on him made this impossible now that he had the high tech communicator however he could make this a reality.

"Welcome Dick Grayson!" The computer cried out. "Please input access code for available functions."

"Data Encryption Code 70916-1."

"Code input accepted, please give a function."

"Access communication system for David Zavimbe!"

"Affirmative, accessing communication region now."

"What's going on?" A male voice shouted from the other side of Victor's communicator. He breathes of sigh of relief realization that his hacking skills hadn't gotten rusty from his time in recovery. Step one was finished now all he had to do was hope that the person would believe him & forgive him for intruding at this time. "My coms been hacked, who the hell's doing this!"

"David please you got to listen to me, I'm sorry for hacking your suits earbud but I need your help."

"I don't even know who you are!" He bellowed

"David it's me Victor ya know Cyborg!"

Victor's statement was met with deafening silence he knew that trying to get in contact with David was a hit or miss but it was the only viable option that he had left. "Victor Stone is dead."

"David you got to believe me, it's me Victor I'm not dead I'm alive!"

"I don't know who you are but in tracking you right now you've just bought yourself a one way ticket to Arkham pal!"

"David man I'm telling you it's me Victor!"

"Get off my line or-."

"Your name is David Zavimbe your from Tinasha Congo, your twenty nine years old you lost your parents to aids."

"How the hell did you know th-!"

"You have a brother named Issac, you were a child solider drafted by General Kiata."

"What?!"

"The thought of killing makes you deathly ill but you have a strong sense of Justice."

"Stop this I'm disconnecting!"

"Your alias is Batwing, you're a partner to Batman and a part time member of the Justice League!"

This time on that response Victor received nothing but stuttering and stammering from the other side of the communicator, he hated to devalue such personal information in a public place but this was not the time to be subtle he had to convince David that he was who he said he was.

"You look up to the business man Lucius Fox as your father figure, you have a crush on Mari McCabe whose alias is Vixen."

"Stop!"

"Your Batwing suit is made out of lightweight titanium alloy that can fly at fast speeds, withstand heats up to one hundred fifty degree; cold's below negative ninety and can hold up to ten megatons."

"I said stop!"

"Batman has you training Duke Thomas the hero known as Signal."

"Enough!"

"When you joined the Justice League you Duke and I got drunk all night to celebrate, I confided in you about my accident and how my dad rebuilt me I admitted to you the night that I once tried to kill myself because I thought I was some kind of cybernetic monster!"

"Ok that's enough-"

"You told me in Congo a warriors path is not defined by the tragedy's that befall him but rather-."

"The journey he takes to protect innocent blood." David said as he finished the sentence, there was a lightness to his tone now indicating that he may have believed that Victor was who he said he was. "I don't understand, the Tower exploded you can't possibly be alive."

"Believe me I am, look things are complicated right now I didn't mean to hack into your suits system but I need your help." Victor started to say as feelings of sadness swept him. "Brother please, I need your help."

"I mourned you Victor, you, Garfield and Raven we spent weeks looking for you guys!"

"Look I can't explain right now but I need your help I need to reach Dick & Kori, its official Titan business!"

"Vic I-."

"Please man me begging you!"

"Look we need to keep this between us, a week from today I want you to meet me at Wayne Manor in the afternoon. I know your dead set against it but I'm going to need to consult one of my teammates with this."

"Listen keeps the circle small until I get Dick & Kori back I need to tread carefully."

"Vic I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

There was another brief moment silence before he answered. "Never mind just be here a week from now, I'll bring someone with me so we can straighten this out."

"Thanks David I appreciate it man."

"At least explain to me how you're alive man, this is a lot to process!"

"Victor you coming out of there anytime soon man, Kira thinks we should head back!" Garfield yelled as he knocked loudly on the restroom door prompting Victor to quickly close the message leaving a shocked David still with a flurry of unanswered questions.

"I'm here man!"

"Kira's outside waiting for us." He said. "So did you get in contact with Robin?"

"I got in contact with a different friend but he said we can meet with Robin in a week?"

"A week, why so long?"

"Beats me but at least well get to see him well just have to hide out in the network until then."

"That reminds me Vic, I gabbed with Kira."

"And?"

"She seems like an ok person but somethings she said been bothering me."

"Which is?"

"Kira slipped up said she had our DNA ready for that machine that MR E took from Cadmus, except the DNA she has was from when you and I still had our powers."

"But up until now we've never met before which means-."

Both of them instantly connected two and two together, if Kira had DNA samples of them before Jacob took away their powers then she would d have had to been in the tower during their time as Titans. No wonder MR E had kept them in the dark for so long; this revelation proved that somehow the duo had been stalking the Titans. The real question was for how long and when did this first happen?

Looking out the window to notice Kira standing out on the sidewalk waiting patiently for them the two gave her a suspicious glare, they now knew that there was more to their stories then meets the eye. Now that they knew things were not what they appear to be, they best play possum until a week pass by maybe when they were reunited with Robin & Starfire would they finally be able to get some answers to these questions.

(A Week Later)

(NAOW Headquarters)

(BACEM Factory)

"NAOW workers assemble!"

DR Light's command voice boomed through the NAOW's factory walls prompting guards, hazmat workers & other personnel to stop in their tracks and stand in a unified fashion. DR Light & Gemini were standing next to the BACEM machine watching in the distant as Mallah walked out of the holographic doors leading from the Brain's personal chambers.

The Brain's personal guard was delighted to see the numerous amount of obedient faces that were working for NAOW, having worked for the Brain since the beginning he always thought the Brotherhood was the ultimate key to world domination he was wrong the NAOW was the key. With this many warriors as well as ultimate technological prowess they would be on their way to taking the Trigon Treasures & seizing the earth for themselves in no time.

"Good Afternoon Mallah!" DR Light said

"What took Jacob so long?" Gemini sneered. "He made me wait a week just to give me one Trigon Treasure; I was ready to make my first Borg solider days ago!"

"If was not Jacob Gemini the orders came from the Brain himself, he wanted to make sure your BACEM machine is absolutely flawless."

She scoffed. "I'll have you know the robotic warriors that will be produced by this machine will be nothing short of perfection."

"Instead of gloating, why not give Mallah a demonstration so he can tell the Brain himself." DR Light suggested

"Do you have the Trigon Treasure?" She wondered

"It is known as Tanya's Web." Mallah replied as he handed the syringe to Gemini. "According to Jacob it spews acidic webbing, now that you it begin explaining this infernal contraption Gemini."

"All NAOW workers prepare for fusion process."

Handing over the Trigon Treasure to a nearby worker Mallah stepped back letting Gemini do what she knew how to do best. While Gemini began furiously typing on the BACEM's computer interface several of the NAOW hazmat workers retreated to the top of the machine carrying a few different items, one being the Trigon Treasure, second being large assorted pieces of crated steel, third various computer chips and wires & lastly a body bag with numbers written on it. Reaching the top of the chimney like structure the workers poured all of the ingredients inside as the chemical vats began to drain of the liquid on the inside. The BACEM machine roared with loud 'clanks' and 'scherreches' as different commands on the computer showed non readable equations.

"What's happening Gemini?"

"History is happening light!" She stated. "The BACEM machine begins by melding together the Trigon Treasure, with armored plating and a human test subject who already has natural born abilities. Once the liquid has fully been absorbed in the armor, the pieces will fuse together giving birth to the most perfected creation of magic, man & machine."

"It's ready Madam Gemini!" A nearby worker shouted

"Perfect!" Going back to the computer Gemini inputted a few more commands to end the sequence as the chimney at the top of the BACEM machine let out an explosion of dust clouds and vapor. Mallah & DR Light look curiously as in the smoke they could see something jump out from the chimney, Gemini let out a squeal in delight as she took a step back her creation landing on the ground in from of the BACEM machine.

"I present to you Arachnibot!"

When Gemini had stated that she wanted to create Borgs to serve the empire's offensive needs she wanted to make sure that her Borgs not only were weapons capable but looked powerful enough to strike fear into their enemies. Arachnibot metal body resembled that of women with the exception of the head which was a Black Widow Spider.

"Dear god it's like witnessing Frankenstein's rebirth!" Commented DR Light as he backed away, slightly shivering in disgust at the site of the creature who stared back at it with its many eyes.

"What of the power of the Trigon Treasure, Gemini!"

"Arachnibot, give him a demonstration!" She ordered

Arachnibot immeiate turned its attention to two nearby workers who had just helped Gemini with the fusion process; the robotic monstrosity immediately opened its mouth spewing large amounts of web as if it were the Spider girl. The workers tried to move out of the way but were flawlessly caught in the web, immediately they also began screaming out in pain as the web once attached began to ooze as well as spark with acidic charm.

Even though he knew the Brain would be happy with this development Mallah's felt his sympathetic side react as he turned away slightly closing his ears and eyes to the spectacle of the two workers who cried out for mercy as the webs burned through their flesh. Gemini gave a hearty laugh as there cries were soon halted by the web which had finally killed them leaving only tattered clothing & skeletons behind.

"I hope that demonstration was enough for you Mallah!"

"That was graphic but satisfying; I'll alert the master soon." Mallah declared. "DR Light since the BACEM machine was a success you will be taking a squadron and Arachnibot toward Gotham City, the Brain believes a shipment of Trigon Treasures will be crossing through there soon so we must intercept it."

"Consider it done my intellect alongside Gemini's creation will be more than sufficient in completing this task."

"With that in mind also do be sure to make this mission fast as possible while we do want to test out Arachnibot in the field we also want to avoid attracting attention as much as possible."

"Attention?"

"Batman." Mallah's voice lowered as his expression darkened, just speaking the name was enough to make Gemini shudder slightly while worry painted DR Light's face. "If under any circumstances you should cross swords with Batman you are to immediately return to headquarters as fast as possible, while are resources are growing we don't want to do battle with him or possibly the Justice League."

"Damn them." DR Light murmured to himself. In their conquest to defeat the Teen Titans he had time to barley remember that the Justice League was still lurking around waiting to take them down. As much as he wanted to test Arachnibot against Batman, Mallah was right he dare not trying to go up against them just yet he was strong but even he couldn't handle the entire League by himself.

"Arachnibot you will assist DR Light in regaining the Trigon Treasures in crates, do try to create as much havoc as possible." Gemini commanded

"It'll be my pleasure Madam Gemini!"

"You have your orders, now get to work the Brain expects results!"

Mallah, DR Light & Arachnibot were quick to exit the headquarters factory there goal set on retrieving the Trigon Treasures from Gotham City, Gemini would go back to her research in creating future Borgs. She had no doubt in her mind that Arachnibot would return a success thanks to her geniuses they would possess the Trigon Treasures; with her Borgs they would conquer the world.

(Wayne Manor)

"You can't be serious B-b-b-ruce W-w-ayne is B-B-Batman!" There was only a few times in his life that Garfield's eyes popped out of his head, the first was when he learned he could morph into different animals, the second was when Rita taught him about the birds and the bees, the third was the news that was just broken to him. He never would have imagined that the person he worked with as a hero all these years was Dick Grayson AKA the ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

After taking Kira and MR E's suggestion to get cleaned up in order to pressure there investigation, Victor took it upon himself to fill his friend in own all the little tidbits of information that Robin himself never told anyone over the years. Even upon learning the truth he felt as if his brain was going to melt from the shock value alone. Now that he knew of their truth what would he say when he met Robin or even worse Batman? Such processing of the truth would have to wait however, now was the time to seek out Robin and Starfire hopefully with their help they would be able to formulate a plan to take on the NAOW.

With the use of Kira's technology Garfield and Victor found themselves transported to outside the very gates of Wayne Manor. The duo awed in amazement of the size of Robin's childhood home but also cringed in remembering that this home was the very base of where Batman stationed his war on Gotham City's crime.

"Sooooo what's the plan?" Garfield asked. "Are we just going to ask politely to see Batman?"

"If you mean Bruce Wayne were not meeting with him." Victor responded while also giving Garfield a look to 'keep his voice down' and not spill the beans. "David said he couldn't be here so were going to meet with Gordon instead."

"The old guy with the western mustache?"

"Not him his daughter Barbara."

"Wait!" He bellowed. "She knows too?!"

"Of course she does she's Batgirl." He plainly stated

"WHAT!" This was now the fourth time Gar's eyes bugged out of his head. Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, and Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, the whole world just seemed to fade in and out of existence for him. "I'm afraid to ask this but what else do you know?!"

"Superman is Clark Kent." Victor replied with a sly smile.

"Who the hell's Clark Kent?" Asked a bewildered Garfield.

"Reporter for the Daily Planet, he's also friends with Wonder Woman."

"Who is?"

"Diana Prince?"

"Who is?"

"An Amazon of Themi- never mind Gar, just never mind." Victor shook his head, sweat dropping from the embarrassment. As he raised his hand to knock on the door he was caught off guard as the front door opened with a loud 'creak'.

Gar took the opportunity to step behind his friend in order to avoid being seen. The duo looked curiously as a middle aged to elderly man dressed in a tuxedo now stood before them; he had his hands behind his back and stood in a distinguished manner. Despite his serious nature he gave a small smile upon seeing the duo and gave a small gesture for them to come in. "Do come in gentleman, MS Gordon is waiting for you."

Victor gave a slight bow trying to be as respectful as possible before Alfred. When he first learned of Batman's identity it shocked Victor to say the least, and it shocked him even more upon learning that Alfred was the one that raised him. Bruce Wayne the same individual who beat criminals to a bloody pulp night after night happened to be raised by this distinguished British gentleman, it made the mind wonder about Alfred's time in the service. What secrets did this mild manner butler carry and did it play a part in how Batman went about investigating crime in Gotham.

Following Alfred's steps throughout the house the manservant led them into Wayne Manor's small but still expensive sitting room where Barbara Gordon was already waiting for them on one of the sofas. Even though David could not be there to fill them in personally Barbara would have been his second choice automatically. Out of most members in the Bat family Barbara and David understood people on a great social level and were willing to place Batman's strict rules aside in order to assist them.

"MS Gordon if you need me I'll be in the study." Once they had taken a seat on the sofa, Alfred was quick to leave them with Barbara in order to get on with the meeting.

"Thanks Alfred!"

"Good to see you again Babs."

"Babs, I thought you said her name was Barbara?"

"It is." She rolled her eyes. "That's just a stupid nickname that Dick gave me."

"Dick!" Garfield began to chuckle slightly. "I thought his name was Richard?"

"It is Dick's just a nick-."

"Dick, dude seriously that's his name!" Garfield found he doubling over as his chuckling began to turn into a burst of inappropriate laughter, if he could've still morphed into animals he probably would've lost control by now. Victor sucked his teeth and shot Gar a look for his behavior while Barbara suddenly began to chuckle a bit herself at Gar's reaction.

"Sorry Barbara, I forgot to mention Richard's nickname to Gar here."

"Think nothing of it I get it, just don't let him here you making fun of his name that's a punishment I don't wish on anyone."

"Speaking of which, we hate to get straight to the point but where's is he and Star? I asked David about it but he kept avoiding the subject."

Barbara's face went pale upon hearing Victor ask that question, she gathered herself together as if she were preparing to come up with some elaborate story but decided against it upon seeing the duo trying to read her expression. "I don't know how to tell you this but, Dick & Kori are missing."

"What!" Victor & Gar's eyes bulged out there head upon hearing the news, the duo quickly exchanged glances with shock before turning their attention back to Barbara. "Missing, what do you mean missing him and Starfire left for Gotham months ago!"

"Barbara please tell me this is a joke?"

"As of right now all members of the Bat family are forbidden to talk about it that's why David didn't tell you he didn't want to break Batman's trust."

"This is bad." Victor began. "If they aren't here then where are they?"

"A few months ago Dick & Kori contacted Batman telling them they would be reaching Gotham city in the morning time via your Titans T Jet. Where not sure what happened but we got a distress signal that ended up in the lake over Arkham Asylum. Batman instructed me, Batwoman & Batwing to investigate the wreckage but we found nothing any trace of him or Kori."

"But isn't Arkham Asylum where they throw criminals like the Joker?"

"Yep Batman turned that place upside down for months but found no clues that would lead him to why the Jet came downward. Things became even harder when we learned of your Tower going up in that explosion, Batman knew something more sinister was at work but couldn't find any solid leads that would help him uncover it."

"The NAOW." Garfield suddenly whispered to himself. His blood ran with frost while his skin perked up with goosebumps, all of their Titan allies and now there two other friends had vanished into almost nothingness.

"MRS Gordon." Before the conversation could move forward, Alfred strolled back into the room his eyes on Barbara with a serious expression. "MRS Gordon I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I have an emergency that requires your attention."

"What's wrong Alfred?"

"I received a message from Master Wayne he says that he needs you and MS Kane's help intercepting Bane. He has reason to believe that Bane is heading an operation into making new potent venom that will make him stronger than his usual form."

"What about David?

"I've already informed MR Zavimbe, he will meet you onsite with MS Kane I suggest you leave posthaste in order to make a timely arrival."

"Thanks Alfred I'll get to it right away."

After relaying the message Alfred proceeded to walk deeper into the mansion until he was gone, Barbara gave an exhausted expression as she looked at them. She wished to have more time to exchange information over Dick and Kori's disappearance but hearing about the emergency made her realize that she hadn't a moment to lose.

"Where does this leave us?" Gar suddenly broke the silence that had been manifesting since Alfred came into the room.

Before Barbara could answer the question however, a loud beep permeated the walls of the room. Victor gestured to the small communicator that was given to him earlier; as he switched the device on he entered a video conference with Kira.

"Glad to see my communicator system is still working like a charm!" Kira cheered flashing a million dollar smile upon seeing Garfield & Victor. "I'm sorry to bother you guys but we have a problem."

"What's the trouble Kira?"

"DR Light's the problem I just picked him up on main computer followed by some solders and what appears to be spiders like android, they've just knocked over a large cargo truck in the Diamond District, its a few minutes from where you guys are at."

"After more Trigon Treasures I supposed." Victor commented.

"MR E wants you guys to come back here as soon as possible, if DR Light decides to come near Wayne manor it'll be over if he finds out that you guys are alive."

"There no way in running from that prissy pants loser, if there's a person out there near that cargo truck they may be in danger!" Gar exclaimed. "We can't just come crawling back because we don't have any powers!"

"Gar its suicide going against Light without any firepower; we have to formulate a plan first."

"Fine you stay here, I'm going regardless Kira can you open me a portal near the Diamond District?"

"I can but I highly suggest not doing it you'll be outnumbered not to mention I need some time to do a deep analyze on this strange creature, it appears to be spewing some sort of substance at innocent bystanders."

"I understand you concern, but we'll handle it open the portal please."

"Gar the odds of success are slim, MR E and I highly suggest you stay in safety."

"I told you I'm fine, please open the portal!"

"But Gar!"

"Enough!" Gar suddenly roared with intense anger as his face scrunched up. "I don't wanna hear about what you or MR E suggest, I'm going and that's final now open the portal Kira!"

Both Kira and Victor were taken aback by Garfield's behavior not understanding what had suddenly made him angry, in fear of angering him even more Kira followed his command and opened up a small warping portal right in the middle of Wayne Manor's living room. It swirled with massive energy as Gar jumped from his place on the coach and inside it teleporting him to his desired destination, Kira's portal soon dissipated shortly leaving Victor with Barbara.

"What the hell got into him!?" Victor asked angrily as he grits his teeth. Gar had done some stupid things in his days but he was never rude like that, in that one instant he was downright disrespectful to not only him & Kira but Barbara as well.

"Victor?"

"Sorry about that Babara, I don't know what's eating him."

"Look Victor we broke a major rules by telling you guys about Dick, Bruce was already worried and he didn't want to make anyone else worry you guys had a right to know."

"Thanks I appreciate that but where does that leave us?"

"David and I will keep you guys in the loop, its hard keeping things from Bruce or Kate but well do our best, don't worry well find them somehow."

"I appreciate the help Babs."

"Don't mention it!" Barbara gave a subtle wink as she walked out of the common room leaving Victor by himself, minutes later she reemerged dressed fully as Batgirl. Now ready to assist Batman she walked over to the grandfather clock in the living room and uncovered the secret passage way to the Batcave. "Alfred's probably busy so feel free to let yourself out."

"Gotcha good luck Batgirl." He said

"You better go after Garfield before he gets himself into trouble."

"I will." Victor responded as he turned toward the front doors.

"Oh and Victor."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry; well find Dick and Kori I promise."

"I know, I know."

With that the two went their separate ways off into the adventures that fate had planned for them, as Victor exited Wayne Manor though he couldn't shake the eerie feeling of the news that was just broke to him. As a superhero one has to maintain a level head in order to work effectively it was one thing for yourself to get injured but when your teammates got hurt that made it personal. Robin & Starfire were more than just teammates however, they were family and the thought of them missing made him extremely worried & pissed that the NAOW could've taken them without them knowing.

In a way when he really thought it over he could deeply understand Garfield's anger toward the situation, in a short period of time the NAOW managed to tear apart their lives with little to no effort. Despite not knowing who MR E was, he wondered if the mysterious figure would be able to help him regain their glory as heroes and get revenge on the NAOW.

After ceasing his intense thinking he contacted Kira to open up another portal, his deep thoughts would have to wait until the crisis was averted he had to find Garfield before he got himself tangled in DR Lights clutches.

From the ashes of the Brotherhood the NAOW was set to spread onto the world with a new brand of evil, such changes included how they distributed there forces. DR Light was heading this attack, followed by his muscle Arachnibot and a good handful of foot soldiers. Like Kira had informed them, the NAOW had managed to attack a large cargo truck which now lay littered on its side in the middle of this desolate Gotham City Road. While the foot soldiers loaded unmarked wooden crates into one pile, DR Light and Arachnibot took it upon themselves to terrorize all that were around them.

"Hear me people of Gotham City the NAOW will soon rule over every living being, bow before me!" A devilish laughed escaped the mad DR's mouth as he aimed his hands firing a ball of light energy into a nearby building. With relative ease the light caused the building to explode on impact shedding pieces of building materials to litter the streets.

As people ran from the carnage Arachnibot began firing webs to cover all those in the area, Gotham citizens cried as they became entangled in the net which when touched against their skin began to burn. Those who were lucky enough to escape Arachnibot's web watched in horror as those that didn't died from the intense ability of the Trigon Treasure's power.

"DR Light Sir!" A solider suddenly came up to him with a firm salute. "We've only a few Trigon Treasures left from the truck sir."

"Then hurry up and finish looting it already idiots!"

"Yes sir!"

"Arachnibot, keep spewing that acid I want these people to know the true meaning of fear."

"Affirmative DR." Arachnibot responded as he went to follow the orders.

The sound of fear & screaming was like music to DR Light's ears, but to Garfield it was the most horrifying thing he ever heard in his life. He had arrived moments ago ready to fight the threat that was bringing doom to Gotham City citizens, but to his surprise upon showing up he froze in place staying behind a nearby building structure left over from DR Light's attack.

Garfield may have had the best of intentions in trying to get to the scene on the double, but much to his dismay he couldn't grasp the details of what was going on. Usually this would be the part where he would morph into a powerful animal and take the enemy head on but two problems persisted, one he had no powers and two he knew he couldn't take them all on by himself such recklessness might make it worse for the people already in trouble.

"Gar!" The ex-changeling heard his friend's voice ring out in his ear before he was suddenly at his side. Despite Victor now being with him, his eyes stayed drawn on the suffering of those people. "What the hell are you doing man?"

"I-I-I-I don't know, I thought I was ready to help but I can't seem to move." He replied somberly his eyes never leaving the sight before him. "We need to do something Vic these people they need us!"

"Look man that was a reckless thing you did by coming here, I understand your anger but we can't do anything to these people if we get caught & killed. As much as it pains me to admit it, we can't help them."

"But Cyborg!"

"It's not Cyborg, its Victor Gar were not Teen Titans anymore were human now, until we come up with a plan we can't help these people."

"He's already got what he came for, he's just torturing the people because he can look!"

From his time on the Doom Patrol to his time with the Teen Titans, Garfield has always been given the persona as the loveable non serious goofball. He was never to show anger, seriousness or fear as his personality always masked this, however he found that this scenario was different. He remembered the times where Mento would scold him for not taking his mission seriously reminding him that "some situations would be too severe for him to simply laugh off or ignore", this was one of those situations.

The NAOW had taken everything from them, there powers, the tower; there teammates and now they threatened the oath that Garfield took when he first became a hero. As a Titan every time he got into a dangerous situation he always told himself that he would never give up no matter what odds he faced. He didn't give up when the Brotherhood had them pinned down before and he certainly wasn't going to give up now, powers or not he wasn't just Garfield he was still Beast boy. No matter what it cost him he had to take action, he had to stop DR Light in order to protect these people.

"What's going on in your head man?"

Going back to ignoring Victor, Gar opened up his communicator streaming a video image of Kira who frowned upon seeing him. "Oh it's you."

"Kira its Garfield, listen to me I'm sorry for snapping at you before, I don't care if I have to make it up to you for the rest of my life, this is urgent so please I'm sorry forgive me!"

"Wait your sorry?" She asked dumbfounded

"Yes I'm super sorry and like I said I'll make it up to you anyway possible, right now though I need your super smarts and creative tech."

"What do you need Captain, whatever you want I'm your girl?" Kira's expression suddenly went from dismal back to chipper upon Garfield's apology; she was now ready to help her friend with whatever he needed. "How may the goddess of all technological glory serve you today?"

"Do you remember that phantom outfit you made for me and Vic?"

"But of course its only the best garment I ever sown with my beautifully crafted cosplaying hands!"

"I need you to teleport that over here along with two of those data blasters that you were working on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, send both & hurry."

"Gar what are you doing?"

Victor couldn't process what Garfield was up too but silently watched as his friend ended the transmission with Kira, placed his communicator watch on the ground and stepped back. The watch emitted a strange light as it opened up a small portal materializing two of the data blasters followed by Kira's homemade phantom thief costumes. Upon receiving the green sequence suit that Kira had made for him, Garfield found himself eagerly taking his clothes off.

"Gar what the hell man!" Victor yelled as he turned his head away from his friend. "Why you getting naked?!"

"I can't wear the suit if my normal clothes are on, duh."

"Little warning next time bro, don't want to see nothing I'm not supposed to see."

"It's ok I'm dressed now."

Turning around Victor was amazed to see that his friend was now fully dressed in phantom thief suit, despite initially looking gaudy in the display case Gar seemed to breathe life into the outfit. The spots of sequent green highlighted the handsomeness in the teens face while the perfect glove like fit made him look like an actual professional thief.

"Where are you going?" Victor inquired. "You can't be serious to face DR Light in that, he'll kill you!"

"I don't care what happens to me, but I'm not letting him have this he's not going to hurt anyone else while I'm here, I don't care what color my skin is I'm still Beast boy!" Moving his friend aside Garfield twirled the data blaster in a fancy fashion with one hand as he put down the suit's mask over his face with the other hand. At this point there was nothing that Victor could say to his friend to make him understand the danger, he had made up his mind to face DR Light the best way he knew how, all Victor could do now was look and watch his friend put himself in the line of fire.

"Arachnibot, we have the entire crates kill the remaining hostages and then we will retire back to our base."

"It will be my pleasure DR Light!" Arachnibot cackled as he walked toward a nearby group of people who were struggling against the acidic webs. "One more spew should do it."

"Please someone anyone!" One woman screamed out

"Help us!" Another person added

"Stop your squirming meat sacks, nobodies coming to rescue you!"

As Arachnibot advanced upon the helpless shots rang out in the air, more importantly the shots were aimed at Arachnibot and among impact forced the Borg backward colliding her into a nearby building structure. DR Light, his minions and the captives froze in their tracks as they traced the shots to their origin, entering the battlefield they could see Garfield in the phantom uniform his gun raised firmly in their direction.

Without warning Garfield fired his data blaster in the direction of the people trapped in the webs, the blasters power was enough to cut a hole in the webbing allowing some people to escape. Some of the escapees tried to help others who were still trapped while the remainder to coverage in preparation in watching the scene from nearby destroyed building pieces.

"Who dares challenge the great DR Light general of NAOW?" He called out. "Identify yourself!"

"You're no great general; you're a spineless coward that attacks innocent people for the thrill of it."

"Listen you brainless fool, I don't know who you are but this is NAOW business so scram before you get hurt!"

"The only one whose going to get hurt is you DR Light, now drop the Trigon Treasures and leave these people alone."

"Arachnibot eradicate him now!" DR Light snarled

"Um boss." A solider said tapping on his shoulder

"What!?"

"Look!"

The NAOW solider pointed in the direction of where Arachnibot lay the Borg was struggling to not only get to her feet but parts of her body were sparking with electrical energy. Gemini had claimed there were no kinks in her machine but this said otherwise a single blast from a laser managed to short circuit the robot. Arachnibot was now currently no use to him; he would have to deal with this intruder on his own and get the Borg fixed when he got back to Gemini's workshop.

"Looks like I just sent your tin can to the junk shop Light!"

As DR Light went to respond a second shot soon rang out in the air this shot was not targeted at the fallen Arachnibot it was aimed at a much more personal place, DR Light's face. The Supervillain didn't see it coming he merely felt the warm sensation of the shot hit his face causing an extreme burning sensation to go across his face. He screamed out in pain as he clutched his face desperately trying to sooth his wounds, the NAOW soldiers also crowded around the general in an attempt to help him.

Garfield looked in surprise as the second shot didn't come from him; he smiled upon realizing where it came from. As he turned around he could see Victor dressed in the blue phantom suit, mask on and data blaster in hand, his friend greet him with a warm smile as he lowered the blaster to his side.

"Dude, way to make an entrance!" He cheerfully responded as he high fived him.

Victor smiled "Hey were brothers after all, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed unless I'm there to die with you."

"Hear that Light!" Gar shouted. "You don't stand a chance against us!"

"You little vermin!" As a man who was arrogant by nature DR Light considered the attack on his face the ultimate form of disrespect, his hand glowed with light energy and without warning he charged at the duo with intense battle rage.

"Please tell me you got a plan?" Victor asked

"I do, even if we don't have powers we can still fight you take the soldiers leave Light to me!" He commanded

As DR Light raised his hands to smash the duo they quickly scramble red out of the way each one heading off in their respective directions to subdue the threat.

(With Victor)

After departing from his best friend, Victor charged into battle against the NAOW soldiers that made up most of DR Light's squadron. Even though he didn't have his cybernetic body to protect him anymore he was determined to not to let that stop him, going back to his roots Victor imagined himself before he got his powers. Before he was Cyborg he was Victor Stone champion quarterback for Jump High's football team, he remembered how easily he used to pile through the opposition in order to make the touchdown.

This scenario was no different he once again put himself back in his high school days. With his body weight he easily pilled through a group of NAOW soldiers like bowling pins knocking them away from one another. Now separated, Victor went to town on the soldiers he picked up two of them by the throat and bashed their skulls against one another.

Five soldiers went for their sidearm in an attempt to quick-fire on Victor but the ex-Titan was quicker he had his data blaster ready as he shot the weapons from their hands and ran at them once again. They could not stop his assault as he landed sucker punches to the guts of three of them while one was leg swept to the ground and the last one was picked up and slammed to the ground in a brutal fashion.

(With Garfield)

"Stay still!" DR Light called out as he fired beams of light energy at Garfield; he was much quicker as he did several backflips dodging each one of the beams that followed him. Garfield may not have had superpowers but he could easily maneuver his body to stay out of harm's way something King Tawbia taught him when he lived in Africa with his parents.

"Chew on this Light!" After dodging a recent of DR Light's attack, Garfield fired his data blaster once again shooting DR Light in the face. The DR once again scream in agony of having his face shot at, with a deep opening Garfield ran up in his direction and did a front flip forcing his entire body to land on DR Light's back.

"What are you doing you nimrod, get off of me!"

"Hope you're in the mood for a game of monkey on your back!"

As DR Light squirm to get him off of his back Garfield grinned as he erratically began to pull, shoot and slice wires off of DR Light's energy pack. The villain began to become nervous as his suit began to losing more power to the point where he himself could see that his energy tanks were malfunctioning.

"I think my job is done here." After pulling the last of the wires from DR Light's pack, Garfield landed him a swift kick in the head throttling him to the ground meters away. Victor quickly rejoined his comrade as they charged there blasters and sent multiple shots at him, DR Light could not stop the assault as the duo lay wasted to him, his once picture perfect armor now lay with holes and burn marks from the blasters energy.

"Don't mess with the Ultra Titans fool!" Garfield grinned as he and Victor made faces at the defeated villain. For people who didn't have special abilities they did pretty good at taking out the henchmen and DR Light himself, maybe now this would convince him that they meant business.

"Ultra-Titans?" Victor eyed his friend with skepticism, in reality they weren't even really heroes for right now they were just two guys cosplaying with guns. Garfield was really letting MR E's promise of restoring there powers get to his head he had the new name picked out like they were full time heroes again.

"Has a nice ring to it, it's like Teen Titans only more Ultra-y."

"Ultra-y isn't a word green bean."

"Then someone make it a damn word because imma market it!"

"Market this!" Arachnibot shouted

Garfield and Victor gasped in shock an awe as the shadow of Arachnibot's web came down upon them, having managed to kick DR Light down they forgot to check and see if Arachnibot was still subdued. This would most certainly be there downfall the robotic creation now stood before them and shot out endless amounts of webbing provided by the power of the Trigon Treasure. Upon becoming entrapped in the webs the two inadvertedly dropped the data blasters that Kira gave them, they also struggle to keep themselves alive as they could feel the acid from the web begin to eat through their clothing and into their skins.

"This burns man!"

"I can't reach my blaster!"

Leaving the duo to struggle against the acid Arachnibot strolled over to DR Light helping the arrogant blackheart to his feet, seeing Arachnibot once again in control also prompted some of the defeated NAOW soldiers to get from there beaten state back up and ready to slaughter the heroes who had just humiliated them.

Usually this would be the part where DR Light would give some witty almost over the top monologue about how he's smarter, stronger and undefeatable, as he finally gathered his composure however he couldn't help but catch the site of Garfield and Victor being trapped in the webs. It wasn't the suffering that had attracted his attention but the fact that the acid was burning away their clothing, more importantly the masks they wore to conceal their identity.

"It can't be!" As the acid quickly melted away the duo's masks DR Light's expression was one of pure disturbance as he instantly recognized the faces of his attackers. Despite the fact that they didn't have powers he could still easily recognize Beast boy & Cyborg in there human forms. "T-t-t-his can't be we killed you!"

"It takes more than a little explosion to kill us Light!" Victor retorted to DR Light. Despite his skin being on fire he was going to heckle the NAOW general the best way he knew how.

"Yeah and once we get out of here were going to put your dorky butt back in prison."

"I-I-I-I-I-." DR Light stay dumbfounded his superior cranium unable to process how that NAOW's full proof plan actually had flaws. There was no way in the world that these two should be alive, yet here they were underpowered & more annoying than ever determined to put a wrench in the operation.

"Um DR Light!" Arachnibot waved its spider talons like a hand in front of his face desperately trying to get him over the shocking situation.

Things were already bad for the NAOW warriors but they were about to get much worse, in the distance the group could hear the sound of tires screeching as a fast car zoomed in their direction, this wasn't any ordinary car though. This car was the Batmobile and it was doing 70 miles aimed directly at the group, the NAOW soldiers jumped to get out of the way as DR Light & Arachnibot now became the primary target.

Garfield and Victor gasped in unison upon seeing the Batmobile collided with DR Light and Arachnibot forcing the two inside the side of the cargo truck. It was unreal seeing the bat mobile there, but it gave some of the people in the area a moment of joy knowing that they were going to make it out of crisis alive. Now that the mad DR was subdued the hatch in the cockpit opened up as a figure emerged from the bat mobile, the members of NAOW screamed in holy terror as they instantly recognized the shadow of the vigilante known as Batman.

Batman was quick to land in the direction of some of the thugs and began taking them down one by one in a rapid motion. Like being star struck for the first time the two watched as Batman landed choice punches & kicks to the NAOW soldiers bodies each one mortal brutal then the last. Seeing Batman in the area was enough to scare the NAOW soldiers that weren't getting beaten up into trying to retreat, there escaped was halted as Batwoman, Batwing & Batgirl soon entered in the fray and followed suit like there mentor beating up handfuls of thugs.

"Dude this is intense." Gar replied watching the utter blood bath before him. "The four of them probably could take us on, titans east west and south."

"Concentrate grass stain we got to get outta her before-." Before Victor could finish his sentence Batgirl sprung upon them, reaching into her utility belt she reached for a gadget that resembled a small perfume bottle. The bottle released a greyish like mist that instantly froze the acid web which trapped the boys, with one steady punch Batgirl managed to break the webbing freeing the heroes.

"Thanks for the save!"

"Thank me later right now I need you guys to get out of here, as soon as Batman's finished with DR Light's men he's going to want some answers and I don't think you guys want to be here when that happens."

"What about the crates?" Asked Garfield

"We don't have time to grab them all so grab as much as you can." Victor commented as he opened his communicator. "Kira we need a portal back to the network ASAP."

Within seconds Kira responded to the distress signal opening a portal leading back to the Network. Despite being in a rush Garfield grabbed a few of the unmarked crates and quickly found himself joining up with his friend, Batgirl quietly waved goodbye as the duo entered the portal which shut soon after. With the duo now out of the way, she turn her attention back to Batman and the others who had just finished fighting the NAOW thugs.

This to say the least had not been a good day for DR Light what was supposed to be a simple routine recovery mission turned into a heated battle that had him get shot in the face, his suit ruined and getting hit by a car. As he staggered out from being pinned under the weight of the Batmobile, DR Light cowered in fear upon seeing the Dark Knight himself standing in front of him alongside his protégées.

"What are you doing in my city Light?!" Batman growled as he bared his fists. If one knows how a battle against Bane usually goes down Batman was probably under a lot of stress trying to bring the venom addicted Titan down, the last thing he wanted to see was for a 3rd rate villain like DR Light roaming in his city.

"Some other time Batman!" Before he came under the brutality of Batman DR Light quickly activated the homing beacon that was still on his suit. After typing in a few coordinates he, Arachnibot, a few soldiers and the remaining crates filled with Trigon Treasure began to dissipate until they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Batwoman asked

"He used some molecular beam to teleport himself to god knows where." Batwing replied

"Well track down Light later, Batwoman check on the citizens the rendezvous at the Bat cave."

"On it!"

"Gotcha!"

"Batgirl!" Batman suddenly called out to the heroine who has been trying to avoid being seen having a conversation with Victor & Garfield. Batgirl recognized that she wouldn't be able to hide this from Batman's vision but at least she managed to get them away from his fear brining demeanor.

Without worry she now walked over to where her mentor stands and deeply looked eyes with him. "Yes Batman?"

"Batwoman and Batwing will supervise the efforts here; you and I need to talk!"

"I know."

For the longest moment Batman & Batgirl knew what was going to happen, she would have to give him the entire story and he would once again begin a new investigation to why the ex-titans Beast boy and Cyborg were still alive. Batgirl gave a small wink to Batwing nearby whose expression displayed regret, she was going to take the fall for this even if they were both involved. Would Batman force her to give up her identity as Batgirl? Would he ever trust her again? At this point it was anybody's guess the only thing that mattered was that Garfield & Victor would live to fight another day, hopefully next time they would be strong enough to put an end to NAOW.

(NAOW Base)

"I can't believe this!" DR Light growled as he blasted a wall near him causing the structure of the area he was in to shake. He had managed to please the Brain by bringing back a massive hoard of Trigon Treasures, lying in his report he claimed that he had no trouble whatsoever and using Arachnibot proved vital, such results pleased the Brain and made the egomaniac ready to gather his forces for conquest.

He had failed to mention however the sudden appearance of the two figures who dubbed themselves 'Ultra Titans', while they weren't a critical threat to the plan they did not only manage to humiliate them in battle but they attracted Batman's attention something he did not plan on. To say the least these fools needed to be dealt with as soon as possible or they would destroy everything NAOW had gone through so much trouble to build. As he stood at nearby computer counsel rewatching the footage his cranium still couldn't process that these were the ex-Teen Titans he was dealing with, he also definitely could not tell his superiors of what he witnessed.

"DR Light!" Gemini's voice reached his ears. The Mad DR turned to look behind his back noticing her walking toward him. "I'd like to have a word with you if you please."

"Leave me in peace child, I wish to be alone with my thoughts." He snapped

"Why so testy, we got the Trigon Treasures and Arachnibot worked like a charm, although I'm not sure what happened to your face and armor, care to elaborate?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was watching the footage when you arrived back at the base with Arachnibot and the Trigon Treasures; you quickly changed into new armor before the Brain had a chance to ask what happened."

"You're a nosy little she devil aren't you."

"That I am, but that doesn't answer my question, what happened out there?"

"We did get the Trigon Treasures but-." He gritted his teeth as he turned to look her straight in the face. "There was a problem."

"Problem?" She inquired

"During the fight Beastboy and Cyborg appeared they were dressed in these absurd costumes. They didn't have any powers or whatever but they were determined to stop me, to make matters worse they took out my NAOW soldiers and alerted my presence to Batman."

"Beastboy and Cyborg!" Her eyes widened in shock as she clutched her fists in anger. "But that's impossible, we took away their powers, we watched the tower explode, there dead!"

"Keep your voice down I don't need the Brain knowing about this just yet!" He said. "They also mentioned about new abilities they were receiving, I'm not sure or not if they were bluffing but they seem more than ever determined that they would stop us."

"This puts a damper on things we must find and eliminate them before the Brain finds out!"

"I'll take Arachnibot with me again next time; I'll destroy the Ultra Titans before they have a chance to interfere!"

"Ultra-Titans!?" She scoffed

"That's what they were calling themselves as we did battle."

"I can't believe this!" She yelled. "That little green bastard is still alive; I'll skin him alive like the animal he is for killing my mother."

"The Brain must not know about this, if we act quickly we can contain this before the news spreads quickly!"

"The Brain won't know anything about this; well kill the Titans before he has a chance to know, this I swear!"

With the news of the Titans on their minds, Gemini found herself storming away from DR Light, thoughts of destruction and revenge filtering through her memories. Maybe Beastboy being alive wasn't such a bad thing this time she could make him suffer tenfold, he would not escape her wrath he would pay for killing Madam Rouge. DR Light began biting his nails in nervousness, there full proof plan not only hit a snag but this new discovery led to another alarming question that he did not want ask. If Beastboy and Cyborg were still alive, what became of the last Titan Raven?

(The Network)

"Sheesh man!" Garfield cried out as he threw his entire body onto the Network's main sofa followed by Victor who soon joined him later. Back when they were true heroes they usually loved to play video games or go see a movie after a hard day of crime fighting, due to this being there official battle within the last two months they both now lay totally exasperated.

When you have superpowers or in Victor's case cybernetics your body usually has some sort of internal healing system that makes you better in no time after you've received damage, for these two this was not the case they had fought NAOW minions hand to hand with only a blaster and handful of courage. They weren't sure how the Bat family fought crime year after year with just their fists and an attitude but they sure did make it look easy, to Gar and Vic they felt as if they just did a day of basic training for the United States army.

Each of their muscles were stretched out screaming in pain which kept them from moving off of the sofa, they also lay with deep burn marks from Archinibots webbing. They didn't care about food or changing out of the tattered clothing they would just lay there hoping that the pain would subside so they would be able to move without the pressurized agony.

Trying to lift his head slightly Victor let out a small chuckle as he realized the state he and Gar were in "I can't feel anything man, how about you?"

"I've been blown up, whipped, beaten, and almost burned to death by acid spider webs I just want a vacation man like for real!"

"I take it you boys had enough action for one day!" MR E's voice suddenly penetrated the speakers and into the room where the boys lay. "Kira the boys look like they could use some relief and maybe a hot meal."

Upon hearing her name one of the chambers suddenly opened up revealing Kira who came rushing out. The sophisticated but sweet girl had changed from her lab coat to a nurse costume completely with a cart loaded with different medicines, bandages, ointments & tools that were needed to help heal the sick. She stopped her cart in front of the two quickly helping them to their feet so they could face her. "My name is nurse Kira and I'll be addressing all of your aches, pains and booboo's today, after we get you guys all patched up chef Kira will make you guys whatever your stomach is in the mood for!"

"I think DR Light is the one that needs a nurse, first getting beat but we then getting ran over by the Batmobile he's going to need all the medical attention he can get."

"You both did a remarkable job today; even though throwing yourself into danger like that wasn't the wisest decisions you both saved many lives from DR Light's cruelty."

"I think all the credit should go to Gar MR E, without him we would've retreated with our tails between our legs." Victor commented as he flashed his friend a proud smile "He really helped us show the NAOW that we meant business."

"What got into you Garfield?" Kira questioned as she began applying burn cream to various part on his arm.

"If Robin were here he wouldn't have given in no matter what the odds were, I just couldn't ignore what was happening to those people, I didn't care what happened to me as long as we managed to save some people then the mission was a success."

"With that in mind Gar." Vic began. "What you did was courageous but it also exposed us, the NAOW knows were alive and will probably hunt us down once Light's done licking his wounds."

"We've already got that covered, don't we MR E?"

"Garfield are you telling me-."

"Yup I am I've decided to take you guys up on your offer, if you can restore my powers so I can fight NAOW I'll gladly work for you!" There were so many things that did not add up about MR E and Kira but if this was the only way he could become a Titan again to protect the innocent he would have to make a deal with the devil. Dealing with NAOW was his top priority once they were behind bars he would turn his attention and discover the mystery behind MR E.

A gleaming smile appeared on Kira's lips as the woman began to lay a massive bear hug on Garfield, the Titan once again felt massive pain as her abnormal strength easily crushed parts of his already frail body. MR E could be heard giving a playful laugh in the background as Kira sauntered around the room with Garfield's trapped body happy that he decided to become a part of MR E's team.

"Kira let the poor boy go." He laughed

"Oh of course, sorry about that Gar." She said finally releasing Gar back on the sofa. "What about you Victor you in this too?"

"Even if I don't fully know you guys I'm not about to let Garfield do this alone, count me in!" He replied while shooting Gar a look of 'I hope you know what you're doing'

"This is most excellent." MR E announced. "Kira after dinner begin working on the sequence for the power suits we have designed for Garfield & Victor, it make take some time but we will have the both of you ready to face NAOW the next time they attack."

"I can't wait to get started you guys are going to love the ideas I have for your suits you'll be back to being Teen Titans in no time!"

"Ultra-Titans!"

"Ultra-Titans?"

"Gar picked out the name were no longer Teen Titans, were called the Ultra Titans!"

"Awesome!" She squealed. "Well then I'll start preparing to get the Ultra Titans ready to fight the bad guys."

"What in the world!" MR E shouted breaking the happy moment between the groups.

"MR E what's wrong?" Kira inquired

"Brace yourselves according to my sensors something has bypassed the outer security system and is materializing itself within side the Network walls be prepared to engage in battle."

"Aww man not again." Gar groaned

"Come on!"

Grabbing Garfield from off the coach, Victor he and Kira backed up against a nearby wall scanning the room for any sign that any enemy was about to attack them. Even though they were barely able to muster any strength to stand Garfield and Victor weakly raised the data blasters ready to strike, if it was the NAOW ready to attack them again they were going to give them hell just like they did with DR Light.

The trio constantly gazed around the room looking for signals of where there next battle was to come from they were soon answered as a black shaped field of energy in the shape of an animal formed from beneath the floor and onto solid ground. Gar & Vic were initially fearful that this might be another enemy attack but closer inspection of the energy revealed that it was in the shape of something they had known for a very long time, it was in the shape of a raven.

"What's that?" Kira asked

"It's her." Victor stated

"Raven!" Garfield cried

"Let's not get sentimental, I'm just returning from my supposed demise!" The two couldn't help but convey expressions of joy and familial love as the monotone voice of the Titan called out to them. Raven soon found herself stepping out from her psionic form and onto the Network's metal floors.

Like children on Christmas morning opening there presents from Santa Claus Garfield & Victor advanced upon Raven smoldering the girl with questions, hugs and kisses. Usually Raven would have sent them to a new dimension for such affection let alone touching her but for once she returned the smile and emotions that her friends gave to her. Kira who sat off in the corner could not help but grin brightly upon seeing the trio of friends back together again.

"Where have you been we thought you were-"Victor started to say

"Hey If Trigon couldn't kill me what makes you think me idiot brother could?" She laughed

"Holy crap, you laughed." Garfield cried. The sudden burst of laughter caught him off guard; he knew Raven was happy to see them but to show a deeply hidden emotion like laughter, that was truly a one in a chance of a lifetime. "Wait you're hugging us, making jokes and laughing who are you and what has you done with Rae?"

"You're still a dork!" She added with a smirk. "Let's just say I had a hell of time when I was separated from you guys."

"You'll have to fill us in."

"Speaking of filling in, what up with the gamer girl and the voice of god?" Raven pointed to Kira who had been standing in the corner and the speakers up top indicating she heard MR E's voice upon her entering the Network.

"There friends, don't worry we'll fill you in too."

"Yeah, and FYI our new name is Ultra Titans."

Hearing the words 'Ultra Titans' made Raven cut Garfield a look knowing that the name was his half-baked idea, they would have to discuss the choice for that name later for now the they were together again. After years of fighting as a team of five and then a team of three, being together again reminded each of them not only of their goal to protect Jump City but there passion to protect one another as well. Now that they were together again, with MR E and Kira's help they would rebuild, they would grow stronger, they would go after NAOW to keep the world safe. The Teen Titans as everyone knew were gone forever in their place would come the team known as Ultra Titans the new face in the battle against evil.

End of Chapter 2

So I know I said I wasn't going to give away what inspiration I used to help me come up with this story but by now if you haven't guessed it this story is a combination of, Totally Spies, Charlies Angels, Lupin the 3rd, Jukou B Fighter, Detective Conan, Lupinranger vs Patranger, VR Troopers, and Code Lyoko. If you didn't catch all the references to the TV Shows, don't worry because as we head forward into future Chapters you'll begin to see a little bit of all elements from all those shows. As we head on into Chapter 3 the focus will shift on where Raven has been the entire time. Until next time when I Post Chapter 3

 _Arigato_

Z


End file.
